To Learn
by Univerce
Summary: Adlien, a rather bored girl a couple years past the start for journeys, gets kicked out of her house by her father and forced to do something outside her comfort zone - explore. She has to deal with an idiot kid who should know better while he obnoxiously races for every and any gym available, aka: Ash. If she's honest, she's just glad that Cilan is fairly sane despite it all.
1. Sweet Escape

Since this will no doubt catch the eyes of a few of my followers, who will no doubt be concerned, this is not a replacement deal. I'm still working on my other fiction, but it's a bit slow going since there are so many routes to take with it. So, while I figure that one out, I thought a different work might keep the rest of you busy. Probably not the best idea, but it's what I got.

As always, reviews are loved and I can't wait to hear what you all think of Adlien, the newest addition to my list of personal characters. Tell me what you like and what irks you!

 _Univerce_

* * *

 **Sweet Escape**

The woods are my absolute favorite place to be. As a result, my father always took me camping for every birthday of mine and whenever there was a special occasion coming up. Such occasions included family reunions and school holidays. Yes, we ran away from the family reunions, but you would too if every one of your cousins mocked you for not having your own pokemon yet. It was a miracle my mother even had her own, considering how she felt about the way people kept them lately.

"They're nothing more than weapons, now," she'd huff when the topic is brought up. "Kids know nothing about them and treat them like toys. And what do the professors do? They let them!" Classic nonsense from a coordinator.

According to Dad, though, "They may be training them to fight, sure, but if they sing and dance to a different number, I say let 'em!" A slightly brainless fighter to the end, despite Mom's opinion.

Thanks to the two warring opinions of my parents, my views on pokemon are a little stranger than what others would think. By 'stranger,' though, I don't mean that no one can understand the view. More like they wouldn't think of it until someone else brought it up to be seen. Unlike my mother's beliefs, fighting seems like a natural part of raising a pokemon to me. And unlike my father's, pitting them against another person's pokemon just to see them battle seems like nothing short of cruelty.

So where exactly is my stance on the matter? Well, the way my eyes see it, the pokemon will fight when they want to or feel the need to. They will perform little shows if they see fit and play like children when they choose. If they feel like hiding from me for a little while, they can, and if they feel like playing tricks on me, they can. Should my pokemon, whenever I manage to actually _have_ one, want to feel some love, then love is what they shall get, be it from me or whoever they like. Even when a pokemon under my care decides to go to someone else instead of staying with me, that is their own decision and not mine to make. Just like with human beings, a pokemon's life is their own.

Who am I to control every aspect of it?

"Know which pokemon you want?"

"No, Dad. And frankly, I don't think I'll know which one to pick until the second I see them," is my grumbling reply. "Stupid professor won't even let me meet them a few days earlier."

His laugh has me flinching from the volume, and annoyed at how funny he thinks this is. The professor a few towns over sent me a postcard a few weeks ago telling me to get ready to choose a starter. Frankly, a starter sounds kind of terrible and like I'm going to be tossing the poor thing aside later. Just like those starter packs for card games and online multiplayers. How often do those things remain in a person's inventory or deck? The longest I've ever seen is a few months, before a better card of item comes along. It's rather sad.

"Don't worry, kiddo! You'll figure it out, I have no doubt."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumble. "Just like you said last year. And the year before that."

Even sadder is that my journey was _supposed_ to start two years ago, when my ninth birthday came around. And in another few months, my 13th birthday will be coming around to slap me in the face. My journey should have already happened, and my eyes should be set on a _third_ area to travel through.

"Look on the bright side, sweetie," my father sighs. "Your personality will bring you some of the most loyal pokemon for life. I just know it."

"Sure they will."

We finally stop walking as the usual clearing come into view, complete with a dug out hole in center for a fire. Without skipping a beat, we drop our bags and start setting things up, my dad disappearing back into the trees for firewood. My job, like always, is to clean out the fire pit and set the stone in one of the bags up. After that, to check the berry trees around the clearing for anything good. There's usually one or two that are bearing a few dozen fruit. It's kind of amazing how often the trees here seem to flower, bloom and grow whatever berry they give off. Not even apricot trees can bloom that fast, or so my mother says.

I've never actually seen an apricot tree before.

"Alright, then, kiddo. What's today's choice?"

Standing beneath one of the trees, my eyes shift to my dad as he drops a large collection of branches, twigs and leaves next to the fire pit. He crouches next to the dug hole, adjusting a couple rocks, before stuffing a bunch of leaves in the bottom, followed by the branches.

"How do Orans, Pomegs and a few Chestos sound? They're all pretty ripe right now and it'd make a great stew, I think…"

"What about the Pecha tree?" he grins back at me, pulling out a match.

"There's a couple, but it looks like the pokemon in the area decided on that one this time."

"A couple of them would be perfect, sweetie. Gather 'em up."

Despite the dry tastes that Oran and Chesto berries tend to have, the stew made from them all a couple hours later is delicious. Plenty of spice brought out by the 'dryness' balanced with a hint of sweet. My dad is an amazing cook, no doubt. Sitting in front of the fire, Dad starts telling me stories about his adventures when he was a kid, running around with only a couple pokemon, all of whom he still has. For some reason, he didn't bring them this time. That slightly worries me about all the wild ones out here.

"Night, Papa," I sigh, falling back in my spot.

"Night, kiddo," he laughs, appearing a few minutes later above me. "Get some sleep, sweetie. And remember to keep your ears open, too."

A grumble escapes me as an answer before turning over and sighing in content. Grass is soft~.

* * *

Even though the idea annoys me, my dad is always right about keeping one's ears open, even in the dead of night. But at the moment, while listening to something rustle around nearby, it's hard to say he's just being paranoid. Wild pokemon in the area tend to enjoy slipping into the campsite every once in a while for the berries, and when we're around whatever's in the bags. But this kind of rustling sounds… jittery? It's definitely off, at the least.

Carefully, hoping whatever pokemon is here doesn't mean any harm, my head turns over. Behind me, rifling through one of our bags, is definitely a pokemon that also looks to be in a rush. Like he's looking for something specific. And judging by the berries we stashed in the bag for breakfast being tossed away, it isn't food. So what does the little guy think he's going to find in a random bag in the middle of the forest if not food? That's almost always what the wild ones looked for before. Interestingly enough, the little guy pulls one of the pokeballs out instead, just a regular one, and starts to play with it.

Time for analysis! Pokemon type: unknown – too dark to see it completely. Pokemon form: quadruped with a tail – weird since four legged pokemon don't usually come around here. Pokemon size: small – a baby who was probably separated from its mother or decided it wanted something to play with. Either that, or it's been about long enough to not need a mother anymore. The little pokemon keeps rolling the ball around, pouncing on it every so often with soft growls and yips. Definitely of the canine variety. That limits things a bit.

"What are you waiting for?" my dad chuckles quietly, a soft poke in my side making me jump. "Go get it."

"But-"

It's surprising when the ball, after a rather vicious pounce, ends up shooting away from the pokemon, bouncing over to us and settling in front of me. The sight of the ball makes me freeze, realizing that it wasn't just an ordinary ball the dog pulled from the bag. It was one of my father's specially made ones, one he made himself. A pure red ball he makes as a special order for only those he believes in and cares for. Society aptly named they're type the 'Cherish Ball.'

Shocking, right? It doesn't even do anything special, except show how people care for their pokemon. Usually they're for _after_ you've caught one and have grown extremely fond of your partner.

As slowly as possible, my hand reaches out and gently picks up the ball, eyes moving to the pokemon standing near the bag. It hasn't moved an inch since the ball rolled over. Strange, since any animal tends to make a break for it when they realize something nearby is awake and possibly dangerous. At least the only threat I could possibly pose is to the canine's freedom.

"Go on, sweetie," my father urges. "Just throw, or toss in your case."

I couldn't help it, couldn't talk myself into it, couldn't bring myself to force the creature into becoming my first partner. Those bred for such are one thing, placed in a pokeball to keep them safe in case of complications in the labs or something. But in the wild, where life is uncomplicated and all a pokemon has to worry about is finding a berry tree and avoiding danger? Not possible for me. And besides, even if this ball in my hand _is_ capable of holding a pokemon, who's to say it's capable of _capturing_ one? My dad doesn't make them for use in the wilds, but as a special ball to transfer a partner into. Changing from the original to the specialty.

"Just toss it."

"No. I don't want to," I mutter crossly, dropping the ball in front of me. "I'm not gonna capture it just because it's there. That's not who I am."

The chuckle from my father has me frowning deeply, looking back at the dog sat near our bags. It hasn't moved an inch since the ball rolled over to me, probably waiting for something else. A little bored with this, I smacked the ball away, sending it rolling towards the pokemon who once more who pounces after it and… hilariously activates the ball's program. To my slight horror, the ball opens and sucks the canine inside without skipping a beat. Seconds later, to my ever growing horror, the ball dings and seals.

Oh god, no! It caught itself!

"Crap!"

"That's hilarious!"

My ears purposely block out my father's laughter.

* * *

"So it isn't actually hers?" Nurse joys giggles, taking the ball from my hands.

"No, it isn't," I agree quickly, stamping on my upset father's foot.

After retrieving the ball, I refused to let the dog pokemon inside out until we reached the pokemon center. The two of us argued for a few minutes about the decision to have Nurse Joy release the pokemon when we were gone, but he gave up easily… Even if it did take me hitting him with the ball to shut him up. Not my fault he wouldn't accept my choice. When he woke up this morning, it was with a groan, pout, and a grumble about my violent tendencies despite my view on violence. In my defense, though, it came from him and his battle brain that he can't seem to ever shut off outside of town.

"Alright, then," Nurse Joy chirps, placing the ball behind the counter. "Is there anywhere specific you'd liked me to release him?"

"Just outside of the town, preferably. Away from any other people."

"Not a problem!"

With that, I spin on my heel and stalk out of the center, avoiding the stares of the trainers in the main room. To my nonexistent shock, dad stays behind to talk to Nurse Joy. Striding through the center doors, my eyes trail around lazily, taking in Nacrene City, my home for life since my journey is obviously doomed to never start. Feeling slightly better about the poor pokemon that pretty much caught itself, my feet start to follow the sidewalk home.

Mom's going to love this story.

On the bright side of it all, the short trip out into the forest saved my father and I from spending time with my grandparents. The one's on my mother's side are overbearing and expect me to take after their child simply for being female. On the other hand, my paternal grandparents expect a battler instead, insisting that my temper and tendencies point towards the gyms and their leaders. Frankly, neither of them particularly appeal to me. Not so much as simply wandering around and learning about the world does. In this, maybe the professor is right – taking care of a lab or becoming an expert at pokemon is a better choice. Neither requires battles or contests and both include knowledge of the world as a necessity.

Unsurprisingly, my random pacing stops me in front of the museum once more. The surprise is how late it is – sunset already? This is actually more a habit than anything else. Lenora usually lets me wander through her library whenever my head's out of sorts, and the place has become something of a sanctuary to me. Even though my head isn't actually screwy at the moment, a look through the library doesn't sound like too bad of an idea right now. Although Lenora isn't present in Nacrene city at the moment. Maybe Hawes will let me in anyway.

Surprisingly, the front door is unlocked, a strange occurrence with the museum closed and the new exhibit being set up. But not really my concern. After shrugging it off, my feet carry me inside and towards the new section, intent on finding the man left in charge. Hawes should be finishing up the exhibit right now, since the opening for it was supposed to be today. Another unsurprising thing is that he's only so dependable when his wife isn't around. It takes the both of them to keep the museum going the way they both like it, since Lenora's the unbending backbone and Hawes is the pushover. They're an exhibit all their own.

"Hawes? You in here?"

A loud shriek pierces my ears, making me cringe and slam my hands to cover the now throbbing part of my body. What the hell was that? Turning the corner, my eye land on a brunette with glasses in a suit, holding a sleeping bag and pillow in the middle of the new exhibit's room. With him are a few kids my age holding onto similar sleeping bags and pillows. What the…

"What 'cha doin?"

"Uh, right. You're probably looking for-"

"Lenora isn't here, Hawes. I already know that one. I was actually looking for you – museum door's unlocked and I wanted to spend some time in the library."

The man's face pales slightly, dropping his things as he sprints past me, most likely for the front door. Leaving the door to the museum unlocked isn't something either he or his wife like to find out in the mornings. It sends the both of them into a panic and they close the museum down until the place is searched for every artifact and exhibit that should be present. Usually they don't realize that it's just me slipping into the library in the mornings for some random reading or research. That's okay, though – it's entertaining to watch.

"Who are you?"

My eyes switch away from the darkened hallway towards the others in the exhibit room. The girl strides up with a smile, probably plussed at the presence of another girl. Well, whatever floats her boat, I guess. Dressed in simple clothes, yet with one of the most exaggerated hairstyles I've ever seen, she's definitely from outside of town. Purple hair and darkly tanned skin… Spends a lot of time outside, no doubt.

"Depends. Who's asking?"

She doesn't seem put off by my words either, even though she was supposed to be. Keeps people from badgering me about my life and story. Also keeps them from telling theirs.

"I'm Iris," she grins, reaching into the giant purple mass that is her hair. "And this is Axew!"

Seeing her hand come back out with said pokemon in grasp has my mouth gaping open. Since when do people store their pokemon in their hair? Then again, with how much she has of it, that isn't completely improbable. My mouth fixes itself from gaping to a slight frown as the Axew shivers in her hands, fidgeting and giving me a fearful look. Definitely a dragon type – they don't particularly like me.

"Right…"

"I'm Ash!" one of the boys pipes in, dropping his things off to the side and grinning at me. "And this is my pal Pikachu!"

Said electric mouse leaps up onto the raven-haired boy's shoulder from behind, making an adorable squeak as a greeting. Seems dragon types are the only ones who don't like me. Every other pokemon is either indifferent or doesn't notice my presence. Both dispositions are placed, in my head, under the label 'things in the way of my journey.' Maybe my dad was right earlier.

And my mom is a battler, right?

"My name is Cilan," the other boy follows shortly after, giving a flourishing bow like a butler. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

No introduction for the green-haired one's pokemon? Alright. It keeps me from being completely put off. 'Everyone but you has a pokemon!' Not here they don't, you stupid cousins. Well, not ones that they let follow them around, at least. With their little intros out of the way, though, that leaves me unnamed. And, unfortunately, they _did_ sort of comply with my own question on theirs. Only fair they know my name, right? Stupid mother and her stupid manners.

"I'm Adlien."

"Well, Adlien," Cilan smiles kindly, "what exactly are you doing here at the museum?"

"Library," I huff. "Lenora isn't here right now, so I was going to ask Hawes if it would be alright for me to run through a few of the books. It usually isn't much of a problem, though it's good practice and manners to ask first anyway."

Ash looks a little confused at the idea, although the other two seem indifferent to the topic, with Cilan merely continuing that kind smile. Clearly the kid with the mouse isn't all that into reading while the other two are at least partial to it. Something tells me, though, that the girl isn't as partial as the other boy. Maybe the issue here, though, is that a gym leader lets some kid into her library to read whatever she wants. Most people don't actually know that, though, nor particularly care if they do. It's Lenora's library after all.

"Sorry that took so long," Hawes laughs from the hallway, jogging up to me. "You wanted into the library, right? Sorry, but Lenora locked it up before she left and I don't have the key to it."

"That's alright," I shrug. "What's going on, anyway? You usually don't let anyone in before exhibit openings. And last I checked, you postponed this one, for whatever reason…"

He looks a bit sheepish at that, scratching the back of his head as he looks away at the artifacts and replicas in the room. With the way he's fidgeting under my gaze, something tells me he's gone and done something stupid again. That tends to happen when his wife isn't around for them to keep each other in check. Lenora's probably overworking herself as we speak without her other half to remind her what sleep and food are.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time," I shrug.

"Well…" he trails. "Oh, alright. You know the exhibit was supposed to open today, right? It was actually supposed to open at sunset, actually. But something weird happened with one of the exhibits…"

A sigh escapes me as he hesitates, looking at the others standing in the room.

"A spirit attacked him!" Iris immediately coughs up, looking excited. "It used the dome fossil in one of the exhibits to attack him. He ran right out the front door and straight into us!"

The following sigh from Cilan has my attention switching to him next.

"It isn't a spirit, Iris. It was probably someone playing a prank on the museum."

Ah, the age old battle of science versus superstition. This particular battle of belief should be as fun as watching Hawes and Lenora running through the museum in a panic. And, as another spontaneous thought now points out, will keep me away from my parents even longer. After a few more seconds of debate in my head, I turn to Hawes and hold out my hand.

"Mind if I borrow your transceiver? I need to call my mom real quick."


	2. Night at the Museum

Hello, all! Sadly, my Avengers story is not going well and Loki's being a shithead with cooperation. I know where I want to get to, but he's not playing nicely so… You get Adlien instead! Hope that's not too much of a let-down. And for the last reviewer who left me a startlingly lengthy piece, I must ask that you not be so quick to assume. Oh, and to drop the grammar lesson. I understand your wish to help us here on Fanfiction improve, but telling us how to write is not the way to do it. If we feel like capitalizing something, it's our choice. And dialogue formats vary for everyone, so the 'proper' way is nothing but a suggestion.

Anywho, I actually did love reading it and thank you for the initiative – no one else ever leaves me reviews anymore T^T… I hope that Adlien becomes a clearer character as the story comes along, because that is the point of character development, and that you enjoy the show as much as I do.

Happy reading! And as always, please, people, REVIEW! I feel better when you do.

 _Univerce_

* * *

 **Night at the Museum**

Neither of my parents really cared about my stay at the museum until they heard it was more than just me and Hawes here. They relaxed again, though, when they learned there was another girl among us. My parents are overly paranoid and protective. It's going to be a real problem when they can't look over my shoulder anymore and they start calling me constantly for updates on life. Thankfully, Xtransceivers have an 'ignore' button.

"So you're staying, too?" Ash asks dumbly. "Why?"

"My museum, too," I shrug.

Well, it _technically_ is. Lenora doesn't have an official successor to the museum curator position, although she's considering quite a few people at the moment. According to her husband, my name happens to be somewhere at the top of the list. My _age_ happens to be a problem at the moment, though.

"She spends enough time here, looking through the exhibits and library that Lenora's become rather fond of her," Hawes chuckles, settling into his sleeping bag. "Most of the staff have, actually. Adlien has this passion for knowledge that just sort of sticks out at times. Other times, it likes to hide away, nowhere to be found."

"You need to stop stealing your wife's words," I yawn, unrolling my own sleeping bag. "She doesn't like it."

His visible shudder has me smirking. It can be fun to mess with Hawes on occasion. Today happens to be perfect for it, as well. He was attacked by a fossil, after all, and ran away instead of trying to catch it instead. Lenora would have bull-charged the thing and tackled it to the ground. Funny thing is, that's pretty easy to imagine. Other staff probably would have done what Hawes did, though, aside from the girly screaming Ash had informed me he was doing while running from the museum. That would have been a sight that made my day, of course. Along with whatever nonsense he babbled immediately afterwards.

"So, Adlien loves spending time here, then," Cilan comments absently. "Is there something specific you like about the museum?"

Not a very original question, although it's rarely asked, surprisingly. "Not particularly. Lenora just happens to have one of the largest book collections in the region, and it's one to take advantage of, too. You wouldn't believe the number of geography and culture books she has. Or the number of cases dedicated purely to the different periods and eras of unrecorded history. She's even got a few shelves of cookbooks back there, too. Oh, and a few weeks ago, I found one shelf filled with books on scientific theories."

"In other words," Hawes sighs with a smile, "she's in love with the book collection. Often enough, my wife and I find her at one of the tables with as many books as she could carry in front of her."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumble, sliding into my bag. "They're books."

"One day with prehistoric theory and the next will be technological advancements and then the next could very well be analytical literature. She tends to skip from one to the next depending on her mood. You can usually tell what she's reading by the expression on her face and her posture."

"I'm not _that_ easy to read," I protest, burying my face in a pillow.

The laughs from Iris and Ash have me grimacing, albeit unseen thanks to my fluffy head support. Cilan's voice is unexpectedly absent in that, although he's probably smiling happily at the comments and reveals. Why can't Lenora be here to open the library for me?

"She actually is, believe it or not. Takes a little while to get any good at it, but usually the books are a reflection of her feelings at the start. Good enough indicators of how she feels if you don't know much about her. For instance, she'll read a regular novel or story if she's feeling bored or uninterested in anything. Prehistoric history is when she's feeling nostalgic, something to focus on to get her away from memories if she doesn't feel like thinking about them. Technology, and sometimes even engineering, is something she dives into if she's feeling, uh… _useless_ , for lack of a better term. One day, Lenora actually found her reading a book on the techniques and designs of jewelry making when she was feeling a little upset about her journey. Poor girl doesn't get to pick her starter pokemon for another month, at least."

My grimace deepens, a few scathing comments rebounding in my head. "Hawes," I growl, glaring from my pillow.

He quickly holds up his hand in surrender, wide-eyed and paling a bit. Good, he better be sorry for that one. No one needs to know that the stupid professor here won't give me a chance to at least _try_ and have a journey of my own. In fact, I sometimes wonder if the woman ever plans to help me start a journey at all. Considering how my mother is, and how she thinks pokemon nowadays are nothing but slaves to kids, the professor has probably been convinced to put off giving me a starter. Mom'll do anything to keep me from being like the rest of kids my age, even if it means confining me to my room.

Which, by the way, she has actually done. Several times.

"My bad," Hawes chuckles shakily. "Shutting up."

"Why can't you go on a journey?" Ash asks, receiving my glare as well and quickly raising his own hands. "Sorry! Don't answer! My bad!"

After a huff of annoyance, my face turns back into the pillow, breathing in the lingering scent of Pinwheel Forest not too far from the city. Thankfully, my eyes stay closed and the scent of the forest calms me down completely.

* * *

Clanking sounds pull me from my deep sleep, something everyone in my family finds rather rare. What feels like less than a second later, a panicked scream yanks me the rest of the way from my peaceful slumber. Bolting up in my sleeping bag, my eyes scan quickly, landing on a fully animated set of armor that's lumbering towards everyone. Hawes is already on his feet, looking scared out of his mind, while the others are getting up with determination in their faces.

"Well, Cilan?" Iris asks crossly. "Where's your scientific explanation for this?"

With a smug smile smug, he quips back with, "A poltergeist phenomena caused by ultra-low frequency sound waves. Easy."

"Is that thanks to sound waves, too?" Iris snaps back as the armor draws the sword attached to it.

"Someone could be manipulating the armor with strings. It's possible."

"That's… kind of a stretch," Ash mutters between them.

My eyes roll while climbing to my feet, ready to move. "Let's stop with the bickering and move onto the violent set of armor, shall we?" I cut through them, interrupting Cilan's next comeback. "Cause our 'inanimate' friend is still coming at us."

The sword is raised high into the air in front of the three of them, their attentions quickly shifting to it as the metal creaks once more in the upswing. Ash's face takes on a determined expression, eyes glinting with a familiar twinkle. He's a battler, isn't he? His partner sprints in front of him from the green sleeping bag, probably his own.

"Quick Attack, Pikachu!"

As the armor falls apart on impact, a purple flame lifts itself from the metalwork. Strange, though, cause that flame reminds me of something… What is it? Without skipping a beat, it moves in toward Ash while Hawes, behind me where the others migrated to avoid injury, questions spiritual presence. He's on Iris's side, then.

"It's just a static discharge. Most people mistake such things for ghostly phenomena," Cilan waves it off.

Strangely enough, that is actually true. But what part of a flame is static electricity? All electricity does in the fire triangle of oxygen, fuel and ignition is provide the ignition sequence. After that, there's no charge necessary, nor any left, and the charged particles disperse.

"Ah, it's hot!" Ash cringes, holding up his arms in a form of protection.

"Most flames are," I sigh, taking a small step forward as the purple fire moves further toward me. "Although knowing that they are tends to help."

Quickly, I swing my arm forward, batting at the flame with actual _protection_ from my long sleeve shirt. Basic principles when going out into the forest for any period of time: cover all skin possible, meaning long pants, sleeved shirts and boots. Scarves and hoods are optional. This is something that my dad has wired me into practicing every day, regardless of wherever it is I may go. 'One never knows when they may be heading off into the forest.' His own words.

Lucky for me that my long sleeve took the damage, although the heat's still there. The flame, after being swung at and smacked by my arm, breaks up in a purple flash, reassembling past me and speeding on toward the others. More specifically, toward Hawes and chasing after him as he panics and runs around, covering his head. Well, didn't see that coming. To my slight surprise, a call for a Water Gun rings out, along with another flash and the sound of a pokemon. Before getting the chance to turn around, a blast of water zips by me, slamming into the floating flame and dispersing it. Finally having the chance, my eyes turn to Ash, an Oshawatt standing proudly in front of him. Cheater.

Behind Ash, my eyes catch that purple color again, the helmet lifting itself from the collection of armor and floating freely.

"Explain that, Cilan," Iris demands.

"A change in magnetic field reacting with the metal," he replies casually.

"What about the rest of the armor?" I point out smugly, watching the floating helmet warily. "Last time I checked, the magnetic field of the planet affects _all_ metals and objects, not just selective pieces. Besides, the field itself wouldn't change so drastically and so quickly as to reverse gravity."

Judging by the momentary silence, I'm guessing he's stumped. "Well…"

Before he can get any more out of his trailing word, the helmet moves, speeding forward and taking the flames former place. It starts to chase after Hawes, the man running away as he starts up his panicked screaming once more. How exactly did Lenora marry him, again?

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!"

"Iron Tail?" I question quietly, watching carefully.

That's definitely a steel type move being used, and makes perfect contact as the mouse front flips. The helmet itself is sent flying, not that it wasn't already, and bounces against the museum floor a few times. Surprisingly, there doesn't seem to be any real damage from here. The others jog toward Hawes as he sighs in relief, myself stepping over to the helmet instead to take a closer look at it. While Iris comments on something, my fingers graze over the helmet, looking for any damage or any sort of anomalies. But it seems perfectly fine and with no strange attachments or changes. Nothing's been done to it.

A small tap of something on my hand makes me flinch, staring at the spot as a drop of water runs down my skin. After another few seconds, more start to hit my skin, quickly shifting into the kind of shower you'd find from any rainstorm. Looking back, and ignoring Cilan's comment on sprinklers, my eyes land on Pikachu cutely holding his arms out as the water ceases.

Now I want a Pikachu…

Another moment later, while everyone else stares up absently, my ears catch the soft cry of another being. Definitely not human, either. My gaze shifts to the hallway, carefully setting the helmet down and crouch crawling forward, ears perked in attention. Squinting, it almost looks like there's… _something_ floating down there, quickly disappearing into another exhibit. Purple flames, purple glows on objects, falling rain indoors… Ghost or not, there's something causing this, and it's got some power.

"Whatever it is, it's here! Oshawatt, return!"

Oops, missed something, didn't I? Looking back, I stand up and wait for the others as they jog forward, passing me and entering the hallway. With one last look at the helmet, my feet carry me after them, sprinting to catch up. Seeing the light in the exhibit turn on, my feet stop, letting me slide along the last few feet and into the doorway. That crying hits my ears again, dragging my gaze to the exhibit. We've been led to the secret artifacts section.

My eyes move to land on the others, staring past them to the pieces themselves, and more specifically the 'crying' mask. Strangely enough… that mask looks familiar. Where have I seen that before? Think, think! More of the same crying, along with some more nonsense from Cilan as the mask lifts itself and bangs against the glass, clicks something in my head into place. That's a death mask, usually placed on the dead during their funerals. And usually, those same people became spirits that, so attached to those last items of life, carry those same masks in death. Those cries are from a Yamask.

When everything started, that dark mist had been called up by the ghost type's Haze. Will-o Wisp, a move predominately used by ghost type pokemon, is the conjuration of the purple flame. That rain had been the product of the move Rain Dance. And those purple tinges to the armor? The discoloration of the metal, freely moving and floating with no attachments, was caused by Psychic. Similar discolorations happen to all things pokemon affect by such moves, including but not limited to one of the largest Dragonite skeletons in the world… Oh, crap!

"Move!"

Smartly, the others hear and turn to me, catching the skeleton moving in on them with every step. Quickly, they dive out of the way, Ash just barely avoiding the first punch from the skeleton's arms. Watching the bones beat at the glass, my eyes take in the purple discoloration of the many limbs and skull. Definitely the move Psychic.

"That has to be the angry spirit!" Iris declares, bracing her legs apart, looking ready to fight.

"Stop it!" Cilan snap at her. "It's just changes in the magnetic field affecting the bones! Aw, even I don't believe me anymore."

Good. My expression flattens as he scratches at his temples, looking extremely depressed. On the bright side, a person can always snap out of such things when necessary. And right now, he really needs to.

"Pansage, Bullet Seed!"

The pokemon, however, was not quite expected. Of course he would have a pokemon with him, especially one that can fight back. A monkey based one isn't expected, though, but definitely not out of the ordinary. And the Bullet Seed that Pansage lets loose is perfectly aimed, going up along the spine. My ears catch the snapping of several cords, telling me that the skeleton's structure has been broken in several places as the wires holding it together snap. In fact, my hearing even catches the pained cry of the Yamask controlling the skeleton.

Not good. That'll just make the poor thing even madder.

"Gotta open the case," I grumble to myself.

"What about the mask? Is it alright?"

My ears perk at Ash's thought, and my eyes widen in horror as Hawes foolishly dashes to the case and swipes his ID through the scanner. Frozen still at the pure stupidity of the brash moment, I watch dumbly as the mask zooms from the display, making a beeline for Cilan's face. As he struggles to pull the death mask off, my knees gives out, dropping me onto the ground while his friends move to help him. They won't get it off, though. That Yamask has its host and the only way to remove the spirit from the body is to attack just like in a pokemon battle. Just like Pansage attacked the skeleton, in fact.

"Such idiots," I breathe, watching in mild horror as the ghost type takes full control.

"And now, to punish."

Definitely a Yamask. My horror and that frozen feeling quickly disappear as the ghost type conjures up its Will-o Wisp, using the host body to throw them forward. Ash and Iris leap back, all three of them moving out of the original line of fire.

"Cilan, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Idiot question of the week.

"It looks like the angry spirit has taken him over," Iris comments. "I think it's because he denied that the spirit existed in the first place."

"She's got something going for her in that department," I chuckle, climbing to my feet. "Now to dislodge the mask."

"Don't bother, sweetie," that familiar voice laughs softly, a hand dropping onto my shoulder. "It won't be necessary. Just let me handle it."

Again, there's that frozen feeling, only not so annoying this time as my eyes go over my shoulder. A smile crosses my face at the sight of the newcomer, readily stepping out of the way for her as she enters the room.

"Angry spirit, listen. You have to talk to us now!" Although she may not be able to help if Iris thinks that trying to _force_ a ghost to speak is a good idea. "Tell us why you're so angry!"

Unsurprisingly, even Cilan's voice doesn't really belong to him anymore, taking on the pokemon's ethereal echo. "You locked it away."

"Locked it… away?"

"The mask is precious to me."

"Definitely a Yamask," I sigh, watching as she steps a little further into the room. "Right?"

Her grin tossed over her shoulder has me smiling. "That's definitely a real Yamask mask, alright," she states confidently, taking a few more steps into the room. "It's no wonder that the Yamask came looking for it."

Hawes' face relaxes into pure joy. "Dear! You couldn't have picked a better time to come home!"

"Dear?" Iris question. "Then… you must be Lenora!"

My strangely blue-haired mentor nods with a grin. "That's right. Now Hawes, where exactly _did_ you get that mask in the first place?"

The man takes on a confused look before a thoughtful expression covers it. "Well… Last night when we were unloading the artifacts for the exhibit… I found it lying on the loading dock. I had only ordered a Cofagrigus replica, but seeing the mask, I thought they sent it as well as a sort of thank you for the order…"

"Oh, Hawes," I groan, slapping my own forehead. "Why?"

"You know better than that!" Lenora snaps at her husband.

He just laughs weakly, scratching at his head. "I should've…"

Ignoring their little lover's spat, my attention turns to the strangely patient pokemon hosted by Cilan's body. Carefully, I slip past Lenora and stride towards the two merged into one, feet tapping softly on the floor. Maybe the poor thing will let go if he knows there's someone here that'll listen and understand. Well, that's what my stupid logic is saying, and everyone knows how that works with dead.

"Adlien, wait!" Lenora calls.

"Yamask?" I ask gently. "Will you stop now?"

To my disappointment, a bone claw is my answer, barely sliding away from the skeleton as it reforms itself with a psychic glow. An additional growl from Cilan's body just solidifies the answer to a definite 'no.'

"Now stop it!" Lenora snaps at the ghost. "That's more than enough punishment. You've already scared everyone for an entire night!"

"Get out!" And the skeleton moves forward.

"If that's the way you want it," Lenora huffs, pulling out a familiar pokeball. "Go Watchog!"

And seconds later, the lookout pokemon is letting its ability, called Illuminate, do its work and spread an extra special glow throughout the room. Skipping another few steps back, I watch carefully as the Yamask uses Cilan's arm to defend the death mask on the boy's face. On the other side of the room, Ash is pulling out what looks like a pokedex, probably scanning the brightly lit pokemon on center stage.

"Now, Yamask, why don't you show yourself?" Lenora asks rather kindly.

Iris should learn from her. As if it had no choice, the mask detached from its host, giving Cilan back his consciousness, and floated freely into the air. There, the ghost type revealed iteslf in all its red-eyed and black bodied glory. Yamask, nothing more than a ball with a few two arms and a tail, floats serenely above us all.

"Wow," Ash breathes, lifting up his pokedex again.

"Yamask was probably hiding among the artifacts," Lenora sighs. "That's how it ended up here. And while the staff was unloading the truck, it must've dropped its mask. Seeing it in the display case, Yamask assumed you had stolen it."

Hawes looked down, absolute shame on his face, while the pokemon merely nodded, giving its usual cry in agreement. Shocking.

"Of course," Cilan breathes. "The fog that we saw was Haze. The skeleton and armor was moved by Psychic…"

"And the rain was Rain Dance. And that ghostly aura was Will-o Wisp!" Ash grins.

Iris looks nothing short of excitedly smug. "See! I knew it was an angry spirit all along!"

"Well," Cilan mutters, "not exactly."

Ignoring the latest bickering from the two companions, my attention locks on Hawes, who strides forward next to his wife and fixes Yamask with a look. At least someone here has learned their lesson.

"Yamask?" he calls up, bowing slightly. "I'm truly sorry for the grief I caused you. Please forgive me."

"We're both sorry," Lenora chips in, patting her husband on the shoulder. "Will you forgive us both?"

Without a word, the Yamask, lowers itself and passes by them, disappearing with its mask from sight. Although the low sound of its soft call has me smiling. The dead don't really hold grudges against the living, do they? Not when those grudges could damage those who have so much to live for.


	3. My Idiot Father's Fault

To my lovely readers! I miss you all so much. But my life hates me and my creative writing teacher is slowly killing my joy of writing. _Why_ would you tell your students that they'll _never_ have an original thought in their entire lives!? It's like she's proclaiming that every story to ever be written has already been written. And While I understand where she's coming from, I'm not into the idea that everything is exactly the same as everything else. I need out of that class, but alas, not possible. So, instead, I'm just going to post this and hope that Loki doesn't hate me for avoiding him and that story – apparently the Marvel universe hates me, too.

Otherwise, enjoy and review please! Oh, and ignore my tirade. Just had to get that out. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!

 _Univerce_

* * *

 **My Idiot Father's Fault**

As soon as Yamask had disappeared, Ash went straight into battle mode, demanding a match against Lenora. On the brighter side, she unlocked the library for me, pushing me off towards the bookshelves while the others followed her and Hawes. My ears even caught Cilan asking why exactly I wasn't joining them on their little trip through the shelves. Well, for one thing, after watching trainer after trainer go through that section of books, it's become second nature for me to just go up and pull the book from the shelf _for_ them. Often times, it just takes too freaking long for those idiots to get it.

Moments later, my hand slaps onto the top of my pile of books on the table, resisting the rumble's attempt to topple them. Clearly, Ash found the exact book and pulled it, taking Lenora's advice to the letter. She always says to start with a certain book and he did. They're probably asking right now why exactly she used that specific test.

A rather cruel answer obviously awaits them. Trainers pick their own types of books or thin ones nine times out of ten, thinking that going through the shelves and reading up is the easiest way to her battle field. What they don't realize is that she's analyzing her competition much the same way I analyzed the Yamask situation. She probably even explained her analysis of Ash. Aggressive with a side of determination that will, ultimately, translate to a direct battle style mixed with rare moments of strategy. Easy and predictable, he'll rely on his pokemon's strength for the most part.

Lenora wipes the floor of her gym with people like him the first time around. No matter who it is. After all, she has a great deal of knowledge stored in her brain, and that is power.

Now, still sitting among my books, happily reading through a pokemon species guide, I can't help but think about the roads the trainers have to take. Whether it's by contest or gym, every trainer on a journey has to walk the same routes and stop at the same pokemon centers. They all have to travel the same path to learn about and understand the creatures and world that surround them. It makes me wonder what exactly I'm going to do if neither of those goals really fit me or are my own.

How the hell will I walk that path?

"There you are."

My eyes lift from my book, spotting Lenora grinning as she steps from around a bookcase.

"I've been looking for you."

"Hello, Lenora," I smile, eyes dropping back to my book. "How'd the battle go? Clean the floor with him?"

I can feel the laughter she doesn't let out vibrating through the library. "And the walls," she sighs. "He's got spirit, though, that's for sure!"

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself, alright. What's up?"

She takes a seat across from me, the piles of books that have accumulated around me easily shoved aside. We've both got practice moving these piles, now nothing more than second nature whenever we see them in our way.

"Just wondering about earlier. You knew it was a Yamask before I got there, didn't you?"

My hands slowly shut the book in them, head nodding automatically – no point in lying or avoiding the question, as if there's a reason to. "It took me a little while to piece it all together, but seeing the mask and hearing the cries snapped it all into place."

"That's good. You've learned a lot over the years you've been visiting… Which has me wondering… Why did you ask Nurse Joy to let that pokemon go?"

That was unexpected. My head snaps up, eyes wide as they land on her curious expression. How did Lenora find out so quickly about that one? There's no way she was in the center yesterday without me noticing her at all. For me, that's absolutely impossible.

"Sweetie, you don't give your father enough credit. He's smart when he needs to be."

Of course. Dad probably caught her before she got to the museum earlier this morning. The idiot's sticking his nose into my business again, telling her about that self-catching pokemon and probably even where it is. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if he went ahead and asked Nurse Joy to give him back the pokeball and instead handed it over to Lenora! Well, better get this over with. And stop letting my idiot father stay behind to speak to people without me…

"Alright, let's hear it," I grumble, laying my head on the table as another thought hits me. "How stupid am I?"

"Pretty stupid, despite all the reading. You didn't even let the poor thing out and ask if it was okay? Or if it was even aware of what it did?" she laughs, pointing out the one flaw I had just realized. "From the way your dad made it sound, that pokemon was _waiting_ for you to toss that pokeball at it. Would it have really hurt anything to make sure of it?"

My eyes roll at the obvious. "Sure, sure. But I wasn't just going to _take_ the pokemon like my father thought I should, y'know."

"I can respect that. You're a strange kid with a strange ideal, but you stick to it, and that's important. Even if, every now and then, you skimp on the full process. But the point is that you don't know pokemon in _practice_ like you do theory… Now, then, how about you go ahead and take a look? Find out if I'm right?"

The familiar cherish ball is sat in front of me, pulled out from beneath the table by Lenora who no doubt _did_ get it from my father. Meddling idiot that he is. Staring at the shining case, part of me feels like blatantly ignoring its existence, pretending the pokemon's already been released out in the forest. Another part, and far stronger, is telling me to take her advice and open it up. See what kind of pokemon had been caught the other night and find out why it didn't fight back. Per usual with any type of battle, the stronger side wins. Seconds later, the ball is in my hand and a thumb presses in on the button.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Lenora gave me another pokeball, a Quick Ball to be exact, telling me to head out into the forest and figure it all out. Part of me still feels a little upset about the pokemon in the cherish ball as is – bad enough I was wrong about what it was – and now she wants me to go and capture another one without a thought. What's she up to? Kicking me into my journey, probably. Why the heck am I even wondering, anyway? The normal type gym leader usually only has the best intentions for any trainer that walks into her museum, myself included. But that still leaves me with the dilemma she left in my hand: the unused pokeball.

"Why me?"

For what seems like the hundredth time, my feet stop short, head fallen back to stare up through the trees. The closest collection of pokemon near Nacrene City has always been Pinwheel Forest, and my father and I have our own little secret path that gets us straight through to the deepest part. Most people have to take the long way around just to get through the outer edges. Thanks to numerous years of growth and the protection plans put in place by the Unova Region's government, the path had to wind around certain areas of habitat. That doesn't mean people can't catch the pokemon, but developers of the roads have to avoid touching the pokemon sanctuaries scattered throughout Pinwheel Forest. Now there are a few miles of path stretching back and forth through the trees, barely kept track of on a map.

Just last week, Nacrene City had to send out a search team for a family of campers that sent out a distress signal. They had gotten lost out on the path and tried to use a compass to get out instead. It didn't take long to find them, of course, since the rescue team got to use helicopters and propel a few guides down into the area, but still. This place can beat the snot out of even the most well-versed adventurer. Maybe that's why I like it so much.

"Pokemon, pokemon, pokemon," I grumble continuously, finally starting back up on my walking.

Since Lenora _did_ give me a pokeball, one can only assume she wants me to catch one of the many creatures in this messed up world. That means actually battling one in the first place, a hard thing to do when you only _just_ got your first one – yeah, like it catching itself counts – and it seems more interested in playing than anything else. Clearly life has it out for me and doesn't plan on apologizing. Instead of whining about it, though, my mind refocuses on the obvious task at hand. Lenora wants me to catch a pokemon, but what kind do I even _want_ following me around? Man, this sucks!

With a sigh, my mind blocks out wherever it is my feet are headed, instead turning its attention towards my other pokeball. It was a little pride ruining to find out that the pokemon inside wasn't actually of the canine family but one of the feline family. Lenora called it an easy mistake, especially in the dark, and said that she knew many people, Hawes included, that considered the happy creature a canine anyway. Her words make me wonder if she even realizes what that 'easy mistake' really means to me. When identifying pokemon is something you're prideful of, messing up is a huge blow, circumstances withstanding. Confusing canine and feline is nothing but embarrassing.

My ears perk up at an unfamiliar cry. Well, not unfamiliar _exactly_ , but at this time of day very unusual at the least. That kind of cry is normally heard at night, and often enough much deeper into the trees than I am right now. Knowing what to look for, my eyes scan the surrounding vegetation, trying to spot the glowing eyes that indicate a pokemon in the darkness.

Maybe ignoring Lenora's little gift would have been a better idea…

"I see you, y'know. And I'm not dumb enough to step off the path," I call out, foot tapping against the dirt pathway beneath me as I lie through my teeth. "Might as well come out."

It's disappointing when the pokemon doesn't even make a sound. Then another thought hits me: these pokemon _love_ shiny objects. And there's one in my hand, when the light hits it just right. With a twist of my wrist, a small flash of reflected light slips through the forest, hitting those eyes dead on and sending the pokemon reeling. The crashes and flapping sounds assure me of what exactly is beyond the trees and leaves and a grin spreads over my face. Contrary to popular belief and superstition, they don't actually _bring_ bad fortunes so much as go along with it. And those who follow them haphazardly are bound to find themselves lost and without a clue as to their own whereabouts. These birds don't foretell issues, but people expect the problems on sight and thus bring them about themselves. Self-fulfilling prophecy right there.

"Want it?" I giggle, smirking while holding up the ball. "Come get it, Murkrow."

To my slight delight, and major guilt, the bird shoots from the trees and straight for the ball in my hand. On reflex, my feet twist around, pivoting on one to pull myself and the object of the bird's attention out of the way. While the Murkrow twists upward and rockets further into the air, my hand sets itself up on the pokeball, button facing away to be tapped. Another few seconds later, the flying type zooms back down, aiming itself for my hand. With a slight qualm, I toss it forward, aiming for the top of the bird's head. A grin spreads over my face as the bird's body taps against the button, activating the capture function, and the pokeball pulls the creature in.

This doesn't stop gravity, though.

I dive forward with my hands held out, barely saving both ball and pokemon from imminent danger. In my hands, the ball starts to shake and bounce, obvious signs that Murkrow doesn't want to be in there. The feeling reminds me of the reasons that pokeballs, to me, are nothing but cages. Just now, agitating the flying pokemon into rushing me, my beliefs flew out the window the moment this bird appeared. And now it's losing its freedom to a ball.

"Come on," I mutter, eyes tearing up. "Fight back… please."

Dread fills me as the shaking weakens until, finally, the ball stops and the sensors ding and seal shut. Capture successful. One dark/flying type captured and enslaved until further notice. Maybe Nurse Joy will tell me how exactly to release a caught one from its pokeball. Then another thought slaps me in the face and I shift up to sit on my heels – Murkrow might actually _want_ to come with me.

 _"_ _Would it have really hurt anything to make sure of it?"_

Lenora's a gym leader and she knows pokemon better than any trainer that walks through her doors and into her library. She knows better than Ash that a pokemon's strength takes time to grow and that the pokemon itself needs that same time to truly mature. So it's a safe bet that she knows better than me that some pokemon, whether they know or it not when first captured, actually enjoy training alongside humanity.

"Would it really hurt anything to make sure?" I mutter to myself crossly. "Well, it could. Family? But animals only stick with their young for a few years before leaving them behind. Friends? Pokemon are friends with every other pokemon in the world save a few natural enemies of their own species…"

After a deep breath, my finger presses in on the button, releasing the seal and opening up the sphere. A bright flash of white blinds me for a moment, replaced swiftly by a solid Murkrow staring intently at me. It wouldn't really do any harm to be completely sure of whether or not this bird wants to come with me, would it? But, how exactly am I supposed to ask this bird if it wants to remain in my care, trained to be stronger? General education doesn't exactly cover speaking pokemon, you know?

"How do I ask?"

The bird cocks its head to the side. "Crow?"

"I doubt you'd understand if I asked whether or not you wanted to stick with me… Would you?"

Slightly surprising, the Murkrow narrows its eyes in anger, quickly crowing at me in indignation. After watching for a few seconds, a smile spreads over my face. Animals really are smarter than people give them credit for, aren't they?

"Well, would you? Like to stay with me, that is."

Folding its wings up to its sides, the bird trots towards me and hops up onto my shoulder. Still a little unsure about this, my hand holds up the ball, palm flat and offering. Without missing a beat, the bird taps at the ball a few times before randomly hitting the button and being recalled into the sphere. Well what do you know? A Murkrow actually likes my first impression enough to follow me around for who knows how long.

With a grin on my face – that's my first _intentional_ one! – I climb up from the ground and turn back towards the city.

* * *

"There's my baby girl!" Dad laughs when my feet step through the door. "Enjoy your night at the museum? See any interesting tablets or dinosaur skeletons?"

"Usually, yes. But we stuck to the newer exhibits last night. There was a Yamask terrorizing Hawes for accidently taking its mask and putting it in a display case."

He blinks for a moment, staring at me from the couch in the living room before bursting out, laughing his head off. Nice to know he's enjoying himself. Hopefully he doesn't find out about the pokeballs in my pocket and keeps his thoughts to himself otherwise. If Mom finds out that he tried to get Lenora to convince me on keeping a pokemon, he's dead meat. Then again, he usually doesn't care when it comes to getting me started on my journey. They've argued enough about it for me to tell.

"Ha ha, very funny," I sigh. "I'm going to bed."

And stoically ignore his continuing laughter.

* * *

Lenora was right about the second pokemon, at least. The first one is still a bit shaky, though, and not exactly the most… well, let's just say the first one isn't the brightest of the bunch. A Psyduck probably understands more of the world around it than the pokemon in my cherish ball. But it's cute enough not to be annoyed with, so…

"Anyone home?" I sigh, stepping through the museum's front doors.

"Oh, Adlien!" a staff member chirps, appearing from an exhibit room. "Lenora and Hawes are in the library, sweetie. You know the way and the door should be unlocked!"

Not surprising. "Thanks."

With the miniaturized pokeballs in my pocket, my feet carry me off in the appointed direction of the library. Just like the staff member said, the door is unlocked and slides out of the way without a hitch. On the other side of the library, striding up to the usual gym stadium entrance, the shelves are already out of the way for me. And down below, the sounds of battle are echoing up and out. Obviously she has a challenger already, and it's barely anywhere into the morning. Good for her. If anyone has any brains, they'd avoid walking into the gym at the moment. All the way past that end of that side of the spectrum is me, who has brains but doesn't care enough.

Acting like an idiot, because everyone needs to do so every once in a while, I let my feet start down the stairs. Hopefully there won't be a stray attack heading straight for the entrance. A weak tremor snakes up the stairs, offsetting my balance for a moment before ceasing quickly. Well, something's clearly exploded and broken itself. Most likely the field… My legs go faster.

"Lenora?"

To my slight shock, the battle field isn't actually a mess, not so much as the pokemon trying to climb to their feet on it. A Tepig is shakily forcing itself up, no doubt a partner of the challenger – oh look, Ash is back. Opposite the little piglet is a struggling Herdier, another shock to my system as the facts click that Lenora's Lillipup is now evolved. That's too bad, too. I really liked Lillipup the way he was, adorable and happy-go-lucky. Herdier just looks plain old grumpy and tired, especially as damaged as it is when finally giving up and falling back to the ground.

"Herdier is unable to battle!" Hawes voice echoes through the gym. "The winner is Tepig and the battle goes to the challenger, Ash!"

"So he wins the second time around, then?" I sigh. "How sad. He's not taking his time."

Focusing back on the victor of the match, my eyes pick out the little details, including how he cheers for his pokemon and admires the badge handed to him. How fun… Well, at least that'll get him out of Nacrene City and off on whatever crazy adventure he's on. Since he _is_ collecting the badges, he's obviously going to the Unova league, most likely moving further after that. Although, is he from Unova or another region?

"Adlien! You made it!"

Hawes grabs my attention easily, waving me over to the now completed group of people. With nothing better to do, I humor him and stride up to the collective, giving Lenora a pointed look before pulling out both of my pokeballs.

"Is there a reason you sent me out to catch one?"

Her answering grin has me grimacing in return. She's come up with some hair-brained scheme, hasn't she? A quick check to Hawes shows him giving me a kind smile, placing him among the conspirators. On the bright side, the kids in the room don't seem very aware to what's going on, so they're safe from my wrath.

"What's so funny?" I grind out.

"Let's see 'em!"

Huffing, I enlarge the spheres and tap on the release buttons. Murkrow squawks happily, zooming up into the air without a worry. Similarly, my feline pokemon stretches out on the ground, laying out for a nap.

"Is that a… Shinx?" Ash asks in confusion.


	4. Happy-Go-Lucky

Welcome back! Annoyed character is annoyed this chapter. And for the person who pointed out her idiosyncracies as hypocrisy, this is the answer you were looking for, now free to be read. Fun trivia, I've actually got about ten chapters for this written up already. Now if only I could find the actual episodes online instead of iffy episode guides. Which reminds me! Thank you to those who formerly wrote up the reviews on Pokemopolis, the dodger's place to read about pokemon! It has kept me incredibly entertained while writing these chapters.

As always, enjoy your read and please review! REVIEWS FEED ME! REVIEW!

 _Univerce_

* * *

 **Happy-Go-Lucky**

"No, it's a Purloin," I hiss at the most likely brain-damaged trainer. "Of course it's a Shinx!"

He's definitely taken a few too many hits or shocks to the head. His Pikachu pokes at my Shinx laying out on the ground, who promptly snaps at him and glowers cruelly. To the mouse's credit, Pikachu only pouts at the feline, turning and climbing up his owner's body to the boy's shoulder. Clearly my pokemon isn't happy-go-lucky _all_ the time, although the way he was playing with his pokeball when I first let him out in the library would suggest otherwise. Lenora had enjoyed that spectacle, but my reaction had been a self-slap to the forehead.

"Easy, kiddo," Lenora laughs. "Now, let's see what your partners can do, shall we?"

"Hold it!" I snap, scowling. "Are you telling me you want me to _battle_ you?"

Obviously she saw no problem with this, easily nodding with a smile on her face. She also clearly forgot that, even if I happened to go on my journey sometime soon, it would _not_ be for the Unova League. Ever. In her haste to get this all set up and place me on a battlefield, she failed to remember that my future does _not_ lie in _battling_. If anything, it lies in a lab, studying pokemon and the way they treat themselves and others.

"No."

"Don't worry, Adlien," Hawes chips in, dropping a hand on my shoulder. "You aren't battling for a badge. We aren't that stupid," the man chuckles easily, apparently seeing my reasoning with ease. "In fact, we just want to make sure you're ready for when you go off on your own. Make sure you can handle training your pokemon."

A heavy sigh escapes me, pointedly ignoring the confused looks from the bystanders of this argument. It's annoying how easily the couple can see through me, even more so how easily they can switch things up and drop me on my head. They don't want me to compete for a badge? No, just compete to see that I'm fit to be wandering the region without my parents. Not dumb enough to try and get me into battling? Of course, only dumb enough to question my ability to handle a pokemon's attitude.

"This is ridiculous," I grumble. "I've read plenty of books on pokemon care and helped Nurse Joy quite a few times when she was overloaded with patients."

"But can you direct your partners when you're in danger?" Lenora tries. "Or can you help settle the difference between them when they argue? Healing them and raising them are two different things, and books only do so much for you in practical situations."

I hate it when she's right.

"I don't need a battle in a gym to tell me if I can. I _know_ I can."

"Come on, Adlien," Ash butts in. "What's the worst that could happen? It's just a battle, right?"

Oh how little newcomers know. In other words, which will never leave my head, keep your thoughts to yourself, you stupid little-! Ugh, he's starting to get on my nerves.

"Fine," I growl, finger swinging up to point at him. "But you need to stay quiet. Or else."

His hands shoot up, surrendering to the condition without a word and with the widest eyes that he's probably ever had. Lenora just laughs happily, striding back over to the other side of the battlefield. With a huff, my arms gather up the Shinx on the ground, Murkrow squawking happily and lifting itself up from the ground. Giving the bird a look as it flies out into the field and circles with loud cries, a random thought flits across my mind: that's one energetic bird… Wonder how it'll handle a battle.

Great. Now I sound like Dad. Well, at least his battle crap in the house came in handy. I got to check out all of my pokemon's moves already.

"Don't worry, Adlien," Hawes grins at me, turning to head to his position. "You'll do great!"

My eyes roll while walking to the challenger box. Murkrow flutters down from the air, taking the place of pokemon challenger without any commands. There, it puffs itself out and stares straight ahead. For some reason, it seems like the little bird is almost _daring_ Lenora to throw out a pokeball. How cute.

"Let's get this over with," I grumble quietly, giving the Shinx in my arms a slight squeeze. "I hate battles."

"You both know the rules," Hawes calls out from his place as referee while his wife tosses a pokeball. "I don't think I need to explain them. Both of you have two pokemon, last one standing wins. Any questions before we begin?"

Across from me, popping out of the ball, now stands a Sawsbuck, a deer like pokemon that she's gone ahead and accessorized with a scarf. The normal type gives off its own cry, rearing up before slamming its hooves into the ground. And leaving what looks like a nice imprint. Better avoid the hooves.

Neither of us on the battlefield make any move, just staring each other down. Lenora has a rather annoying smirk on her face, one that has never actually been aimed at me before but has always bugged me anyway. It's part of her strategy against her opponents, since she's usually one of the first gym leaders a new trainer goes up against. Past her area are all opponents and trainers who have either huge egos that need deflating or serious battlers whose strength could destroy any unwary challenger. Good thing Dad hasn't wasted his time with me: that forest is filled with places where he'd have me face a few challenges myself.

"Alright, then," Hawes chuckles. "The first turn goes to the challenger!"

"Murkrow, you ready?"

A cry from my new pokemon has me smirking back at the gym leader, who raises an eyebrow.

"Let's get started then. Aerial Ace! Aim for the scarf."

The slight shock on Lenora's face is a major ego boost as my bird shrieks out, launching from the ground with one flap of its wings. Sawsbuck stamps its hooves again, legs visibly bracing for either impact or possibly a dodge.

To my annoyance, Lenora makes a call for a dodge.

"Nice try, kid. Sawsbuck, Wild Charge!"

"Well, crap. Move, Murkrow!"

At my call, the aerial pokemon glides out of the way, almost chuckling at the deer stuck on the ground. That's one of my favorite things about flying type pokemon. They can avoid almost any type of attack they need to so long as they've got the speed for it. My mouth twitches as I call out for another Aerial Ace, still aiming for that scarf. So long as that scarf is on, there's a chance of Lenora landing an overpowered hit. Choice Scarves are a pain in the neck with the materials they're made of. One reason that none of my pokemon will ever wear one.

Responding to the attack, Lenora calls for another dodge, myself calling yet again for another Aerial Ace. And so begins a game of cat and mouse between a bird and a deer. It's rather interesting, really, watching our pokemon dash back and forth. The painful part, though, is watching my Murkrow grow tired with all the chasing. It's not fast enough for this, sadly, which means my strategy needs to change up.

"Murkrow!" I shout up, watching my bird circle after the deer from the air. "Gust!"

"Come on, Adlien!" an annoying voice cheers. "You can do it!"

"Ash! She said to stay quiet!"

My eye twitches as Iris and Ash start to argue over in the stands, completely ignoring the fact that they had been told to remain _quiet._ One of them specifically told he would regret it if he did otherwise. Well, he's going to regret it later.

"Sawsbuck, brace yourself!" Lenora snaps out, crouching down herself as Murkrow's wings start to move.

Unperturbed, my feet remain where they are, my stance relaxed as the winds in the gym start to swirl around violently. Even the spectators have clamped their mouths shut and are holding onto something. That's one hell of a powerful move my bird's got. Keeping that one for sure latter on.

Wait for it…

"Murkrow, dive and Tackle!"

As soon as Sawsbuck starts to slip in its stance, my bird shifts into a dive and I watch as it does a quick level out to slam straight into the deer's chest. The impact looks painful, one that sends the deer flying back near the battlefield boundary. Murkrow, however, merely soars back into the air, a very interesting piece of fabric clutched in the bird's mouth. While going over my head, it releases the cloth and lets it float down towards earth to land in my awaiting hand. There in my palm now sits the Choice Scarf that had once been wrapped around Sawsbuck's neck.

"Cool. New prize," I grin, waving it around for Lenora to see. "Ain't it pretty?"

"Oh, I'll be getting it back," she waves off, standing back up. "Question is, what now? You've been aiming for the scarf the entire time. Now what will you do?"

It's a valid question, and looking up at Murkrow as it glides around the gym has me thinking. Taking the scarf is a sort of victory here, yes, but is there really much of a point in fighting to the bitter end? Or would it be better to just see if Lenora's willing to accept this as a victory for me and move on?

"Murkrow!" I call out, watching the bird turn its attention to me. "Return!"

"What!?" Ash yells. "Why are you calling it back!?"

"Ash! She said to be quiet!"

With a light glare at the peanut gallery, of which only Cilan seems to be patiently waiting and doing as asked, I listen to the ball pull my pokemon back in. Once the ball clicks shut, my fingers grip it tightly, one pressing the button to shrink it back down. That ball goes into my pocket, joining the miniature of Shinx's, while my eyes lock back onto Lenora. It's a long shot, sort of, but she does understand how I feel about battles.

"I'm gonna call the scarf a victory, if you don't mind."

Her face breaks into a wide grin. "I don't! And with how single-mindedly you aimed for it, I'd call it a victory, too."

"Eh!?"

"Shut _up_ , Ash!" I hear the girl snap in the stands.

Having gotten my way, my gaze falls to the little cat creature in my arms who looks back up at me. With a weak smile, and an unsure feeling deep in my gut, I give Shinx a light toss into the field so it can take the next battle. Lenora continues to grin as she recalls a patient Sawsbuck, only to play with the pokeballs on her belt. She's only doing it to bug me, though, since she only has four pokemon still able to battle, one of which she doesn't intend to use again. Plus, she never has these things left to the last minute, preferring instead to have it all figured out beforehand. It'd be a surprise if she _didn't_ have this perfectly planned out for me to lose.

"Well," she hums, eyes closing as her fingers stop messing with her ball belt, "I'm not sure which would be best. One of them has a major experience advantage, not to mention strength… But would it be the best option for you?"

My face must be comical as a strange expression comes over my face. "Hah?"

"You see, Adlien, your dad asked me to help you figure yourself out. You know what you want to do, you know how you want to do it, but you're letting other things hold you back. For instance, how do you expect to be a researcher if you never catch a pokemon?"

Valid question, and a weak point that has me flushing slightly. Shinx, probably tired of standing there, gives a yawn and stretches out onto its belly.

"You even had a perfectly good pokemon who practically captured itself for you and you wanted to just let it go," she sighs. "I've heard of kids being _forced_ to let a pokemon go if their parents don't think they're ready, but a kid letting one go of their own free will? When they have none of their own? Never."

"First time for everything," I grumble, crossing my arms. "I'm no normal kid, Lenora."

She wave me off, a sad frown on her face. "Your mom put too many thoughts in your head. Not every pokemon hates being confined, y'know?"

"I know that."

"Well, then," she grins brightly, finally plucking a ball from her belt, "that makes this one the best choice!"

Her hand goes back, and with one hell of a throw she sends out a Cinccino. The fluffy little rodent pokemon does a twirl before posing for all present, giving Shinx a wink as they stare at each other. To all's surprise, Shinx's eyes lock onto the Cinccino and instead of swooning, as was probably intended, begins to growl deeply. I watch in shock as the little electrically inclined cat rises into a crouch, glaring the rodent down.

"Huh… Weird."

"Seems you got a male on your hands," Lenora frowns. "And one that's got an alpha complex. Your Shinx's ability must be Rivalry. Nice catch…"

Rivalry? That's an ability? Wow, something that I might have to study up on. It's been awhile since reading the general mechanics of pokemon battles and the amazing abilities and properties the creatures possess. Even longer since reading up on that specific section of the pokemon psychology.

"Interesting… I took the last first move, Lenora. Your turn."

The raised brow has me grimacing, hating the smug look on her face as she orders her Cinccino to kick things off with Swift. Personally, would have started with something a little less dodgeable, but whatever. When I call for Shinx to move out of the way of oncoming stars, he looks back at me over his shoulder, slightly confused, before yipping at me and turning back around, bracing. That's not good.

"Shinx, move!"

The hit looks painful, sending Shinx back several feet. So far back, in fact, that he just barely stops sliding along the ground in front of me. Having skidded back so far, he's bound to have some extra damage done to his body, but still he gets back up, yips, and sprints forward. This time, I keep quiet, watching as he dives in to Tackle the rodent like pokemon. Annoyingly, he doesn't have enough power and Cinccino smacks him aside, unaffected. Something tells me the oil coating the thing's fur was pretty helpful with that, too. As Shinx climbs back to his feet, my thoughts race on the next course of action.

Sadly, my pokemon doesn't wait for a command but dives back in for yet another attempt. Please tell me he doesn't have brain damage. That could be a problem.

Lenora's laugh drags my attention up from the pathetic display to the Gym Leader herself. "At least he's got spunk! And a heck of a lot of endurance," she grins while Shinx goes sliding again. "But this is exactly what I'm talking about, kiddo. You've got the know-how, the strategies, the heart for taking on a journey – heck, you could probably end up a professor by the end of the year if you really _try_! No matter what, though, all that means nothing if your pokemon don't know that they need to listen to you."

It's annoying when she's right.

"I get that, Lenora. I really do. Respect and strength come with time, something you've told tons of trainers every time they leave your gym. I'm not deaf, nor blind, to the things that you try to teach your opponents," I sigh heavily. "Right now, though, I don't _have_ the time to build all that. We're battling you here and now with no mercy for each other.

"So I'm going to do this the smart way and work on the hard way some other time. Shinx! Cut out the tackling and go for full tilt. Charge!"

Thankfully, he listens and obediently leaps back, and just before trying to dash in for another Tackle. There, he tenses up, crouches down, lets sparks fly all while glaring down the Cinccino across the field with pure hatred. He really doesn't like that pokemon, does he?

"Interesting idea, kid," Lenora smirks. "But what good is a bunch of charging going to do if the attack can't do any damage? The oil on Cinccino will block any electric attack."

"Maybe so," I shrug. "But with enough charged electricity bouncing off Shinx' own coat, it'll act a lot like the ability Static. A few small impacts against each other and your Cinccino will be too paralyzed to fight back."

A rather satisfying sight crosses over Lenora's face: actual panic, however little. She has a plan for most situations, has an idea of all the strategies a person might come up with the moment a pokemon is sent into battle. But while the other opponents she's faced might overlook the small details, my eyes catch a lot more of the game. Even the little bits no one else sees. Any amount of electricity can cause paralysis, something that many electric type trainers know very well. However, they fail to see that _any_ electric type move can do paralysis. Hello! _Electric type._

And with an electric type at my disposal it's the perfect affliction.

"Shinx, Tackle! And keep it going!"

With a yip, he cuts off the charging electricity and bolts forward, the extra energy boosting his speed. Lenora calls out for a dodge on her part, but against that speed boost, Cinccino only manages to divert the damage to a less concentrated area. Shinx, though, somehow has the smarts to take a chomp out of the rodent's scarf-like fur.

"Nicely done," I grin. "Charge!"

Yet another yip, slightly muffled, before my little feline starts sparking with his element. Every other stray spark shocks the Cinccino on the field as it struggles to pull the fur from Shinx mouth. Would it be wrong to find the sight slightly amusing? Because, despite the very minor guilt from causing pain, there's a great deal of humor being held back at the moment. It's taking quite a bit not to laugh at the little rodent's face as it tugs and pulls. Even more so as my eyes land on Shinx's shining fur and eyes. He's definitely enjoying this as well.

"Come on, Cinccino, pull!"

"It looks like Shinx has a pretty good grip, Lenora," I call over. "Your call here. I'll have him let go if you end this match."

Said gym leader glares lightly at me before sighing heavily. She turns to her husband and nods quickly, pulling a pokeball out to recall her own. With a smirk on my face, my own pokeball is pulled out and aimed carefully.

"Shinx! Let go!"

* * *

Lenora is sitting on the steps with me just outside the museum. Above us, the sunset has colored what's visible of the sky in pinks, oranges, and violets of varying shades. Since calling out battle over, her husband declaring me the winner with a wry smile on his face, we've been on these steps with our eyes turned skyward. Moments like this with the knowledge seeking gym leader can be rare at best, sometimes downright unimaginable. But whenever they do happen, it usually beats any attempt the mind makes.

"So, kiddo? How was your first battle?"

For some reason, the joy of being in an actual battle faded almost immediately after calling my Shinx back into his ball. The second he was gone, everything just seemed to pull out of focus and back to the bigger picture. During the battle, it was all about acting against my opponent to come out on top. Afterwards, my thoughts moved to how cruelly the battle had been against both sides, the damages done to all of the pokemon involved.

"Not too good, actually."

"Thought so," Lenora nods. "Now you can tell your father that you know for sure you won't be a battler."

A snort is my response to that one. "Yeah, sure. That's definitely something to tell him."

Her answering grin has me grimacing. If she even _tries_ to tell him that we pitted our pokemon against each other, she's going to be in for hell. It doesn't matter if she's bigger and older than me, I'll still kick her butt.

"I'll stay quiet," she laughs knowingly, patting me on the back. "I know your parents well enough to know better!"

"Sure you do."

She laughs even louder as the sun finally disappears beneath the trees, colors across the sky darkening into the shades of purples and blacks. Time to head home. With a last farewell to the gym leader, my feet carry me off along the city streets towards one of the apartment buildings. It's surprising, sometimes, just how tall the architects made them.

Stepping up a small flight of stairs, I yank the apartment building door out of the way to head inside. Another few flights later finds me in front of my apartment door. For some reason, my feet freeze right there, hand held just above the doorknob. In the back of my mind, something nags at me, something that just won't shut up no matter how much I focus on it and try to shut it down. With that feeling nagging at me, there's no way that sleep is going to be possible tonight. At least, not without a crap ton of sleeping pills. And drugs are not my thing.

With a low huff, my feet turn back around and carry me off to the stairs again, this time heading down. Maybe a walk through the woods will do me some good.


	5. Woodland Strolls

**Woodland Strolls**

Murkrow cries out happily, chasing Shinx back and forth through the clearing. The two of them seem to be enjoying this place as they sprint around playing. Then again, they did call this place home before letting me catch them, so can they really be blamed? Watching them is just as funny, too, as Shinx leaps up and tackles Murkrow from the sky, rolling the two of them around in the grass.

All around us is the regular noise of the forest, including the bug pokemon, birds and every other kind that call the place their home. With the sky so dark that light is pretty much non-existent here in the trees, I think about lighting a fire as my Shinx bounces around with his fur glowing. It's pretty cute, actually.

With a smile on my face, I stand up from my place against a tree and start gathering up some of the fallen twigs and branches laying around. While those two continue to run around, since they're lucky enough to have a sort of night vision that comes naturally with their eyes, my focus turns to lighting that fire. After a few minutes, there's a hand dug hole in the ground filled with twigs and whatnot, now being circled by a pair of playing pokemon. A snicker escapes me as the little feline once again tackles the bird out of the air. Rolling my eyes, I pull out some flint rock and a small steel knife – Dad made carrying them a regular habit for me, luckily.

After a couple of tries and the addition of a few dead leaves, the branches and twigs light up brightly. Now that light is actually bouncing around the area, it's easier to keep track of my little partners as they move about the open space. How exactly they're still playing around is beyond me – they have to be tired by now, right? Oh well, I guess. Just so long as they're enjoying themselves, right?

Both of my pokemon are still running around freely when my body finally starts to lag. Sighing happily, I lay back on the grass in front of the fire and stare up into the trees. This isn't as bad as my mother made it out to be after all… Of course, this is probably just for one night…

* * *

"There she is," he grins to himself.

A pair of pokemon freeze in their places, glaring at him as he enters the clearing with a backpack on his shoulder. His grin widens, crouching down as the little Shinx stalks closer, growling lowly to keep from waking his partner. The Murkrow above lands on a branch nearby, glaring down and looking ready to leap back into flight for a battle. Well, at least she has some loyal partners travelling around with her. But this process was taking a bit too long, so he readjusts the bag on his shoulder, pulling out a small treat. With a toss, the feline's attention quickly shifts to the now airborne snack and chases after it.

Murkrow, however, does not move, still glaring at the man.

To his credit, though, said man shrugs it off, instead moving over to the girl and dropping the bag next to her. Quickly, he pulls out a small wristwatch like object and clips it around the bag's shoulder strap, then setting a note down on top of it. Happy with that, he quickly rushes around, collecting some additional wood and tossing it into a dying fire.

"What father would want his baby girl to freeze out here?" he sighs with a smile, striding off as the new wood begins to catch. "Take care of her, you two."

Both pokemon glare after him, completely unsure of what exactly just happened.

"Any idea?" Shinx huffs up at the trees.

"Nothing," the Murkrow grunts, flapping down to the ground. "I don't like it, though. It seems strange to me."

"Of course it does! He just left a bunch of junk here," the feline growls, stalking over to the bag and poking at it. "What's in here, anyway?"

The bird chuckles quietly to himself, watching as his teammate bites and pulls at the bag, unable to open it. After a few minutes of watching the amusing scene, he hops over and bops the kitten on the head with one of his wings – much softer than his beak.

"If we were supposed to know, it would be open already."

"But I wanna know!"

"Too bad."

* * *

Waking up is usually a slow process for me. Usually one of my parents has to make a trip into my room at least once to get me awake, then the other will walk in to actually get me out of bed. Today seemed weird, though. Instead of my dad screaming good morning into my ear or my mother gently shaking me – how the heck did they end up together? – my ears are completely intact. The only reason my eyes are opening is because of this really annoying beeping going off. Mom didn't get me an alarm clock or anything, at least I don't think she did…

With a yawn, I force myself up from the grass beneath me, most likely setting a record for wake up time. Wait, grass? A quick look around assures me that, yes, it was grass. Then why the hell was there a beeping noise echoing around here? Forcing myself to slow down and look a bit more slowly, my eyes glide over my pokemon sleeping nearby next to the dead fire. Moving a little further along, my eyes spot a backpack which definitely wasn't there last night, now that my memory is actually working a bit better. And that beeping becomes clear as a little blinking light on a wrist accessory catches my attention. Attached to one of the bag's straps is a XTransceiver, and one of the newer models, too.

"Who the heck leaves a bag and transceiver in the middle of the woods?" I grumble, flipping the top open and answering the call.

"My little Addie! Are you okay!? Where did your idiot father leave you!?"

Wait, what?

A very familiar screeching fills my ears, this same familiar screeching shocking my pokemon awake who yelp and cling to me in seconds. Yep, that's definitely my mother on the other end of the line. And she's started her rant on lies and deceptions.

"Uh… Last I checked, I'm just in the forest. Somewhere around, uh…"

My eyes scan the area, looking for something familiar from the night before. Sadly, all that seems familiar is the two pokemon attached to me and the fire's remains after it had burned out. But that's only because that's where the fire was when I had been awake. Everything else is far different than my memory can come up with. It was probably a bad idea to come out here when it was so close to dark.

"I can't really tell you where in the forest, though…"

"WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE HER OUT THERE!?"

Sounds reminiscent of a pokemon battle shuffle through the speaker of the transceiver, explaining on their own what exactly is happening on the other side. Mom is currently trying to crush Dad into the ground, no doubt successfully by the multiple yelps coming through as well. This is clearly a bad time to be talking so while they do whatever they're doing, I'm just going to start looking around for anything familiar to me. Okay, yeah, Pinwheel Forest at near dark was a terrible idea on my part. What the heck was I thinking?

"I'm gonna call you back later," I sigh, snatching up the bag on the ground. "I'll talk to you soon, guys."

"WAIT! Don't han-"

The cover for the transceiver slides home with a satisfying click, making the corner of my lips twitch lightly. Carefully, because it _is_ a new toy for me, I slip the band around my wrist and adjust the strap to fit. That done, my arms slip through the bag's shoulder straps, tightening those straps as well. This should be a fun day, huh?

Looking at my pokemon for a moment, a thought of 'screw it' comes to mind and they remain outside of their pokeballs. What's the point in recalling them, anyway? It's not like they don't have legs and heartbeats. But whatever. After climbing up to my feet, and my partners falling off me as their claws fail to hold on, we start through the trees. An interesting adventure this should be, no doubt. Why _did_ Dad leave me out here, anyway?

My new Cross-Transceiver continually goes off as time drags on, most likely my mother trying to get a hold of me once more for whatever odd reason she has. Instead of answering them and giving in to her constant screeching she will no doubt force on me at a later date, my itching fingers remain far away from the call button. Her bugging me will just be more of a distraction away from my current objective, anyway. I really need to find something at least a bit familiar to me so I can use it as a landmark and find the direction home. That isn't easy when everything looks the same to sleep fogged eyes and weary feet.

Long walks in the morning are not my favorite kind of thing.

In fact, my favorite kind of thing is more related to berry flavored ice creams or sweets. My dad sometimes messes with me about my similarities to some of the pokemon in town. Every once in a while, we'd find a pokemon sitting in front of an ice cream vendor, begging for a snack from them. We usually buy one for the little guys, just because they're so cute. That's his point.

Apparently I'm adorable and can get free food or something…

After a couple hours of searching around the area of forest my father so lovingly refused to carry me from, my brain comes to a conclusion. Pinwheel Forest? Yes. A _recognizable_ area of Pinwheel Forest? No. Of course he would leave me by myself in an unknown area of the forest to not only fend for myself, but find a way out. How cruel of him. But really, it's occurred to me by this point that he was wanting me to stay _away_ from Nacrene city and go out and enjoy myself. Clearly my journey was never going to start if my mother had a say in it, so getting a start pokemon was a no go. Why not just enlist Lenora, who no doubt had a part in all of this, and then cunningly motivate me to wander the forest alone?

He probably even messed with some of the paths while we were out here last just to get me lost. Which means going in one direction for who knows how long until someone comes along and helps me out. Those two are so dead when I get back home.

Finally, I groan out my defeat, dropping onto my knees. "I give! I'm lost!"

Which is something that I _swear_ I never thought would come out of my mouth when concerning Pinwheel Forest. This is absolute torture.

"My, my! I never thought I'd hear someone shout it like that."

My head snaps up, glaring into the trees and looking for the voice of the latest visitor to the forest. Both Shinx and Murkrow are searching in much the same way, although the bird soars into the air and starts weaving between branches. Something must be up there.

"And what, pray tell, does a young girl like you have to do with this forest?"

A squawk from Murkrow has me craning my neck to look above my head into a nearby tree. Standing on a branch is a young man, probably in 20's, with a green long sleeve on and questionably striped pants. Who wears pinstripes anymore? Not to mention the failed afro this guy is sporting, too. Actually… He sees a lot like that one guy Lenora described to me – a rather eccentric gym leader that she does her best to warn people of.

"Are you…" I muse, narrowing my eyes at him. "Are you _Burgh_?"

"That I am!" he claps happily, hopping down from the tree.

Wide-eyed, I leap back from my spot, just in time to avoid him landing on me… or close enough to doing so. Shinx and Murkrow instantly attach themselves to my side, the bird perching on my shoulder with the cat standing protectively next to my foot. Both look ready to tackle the man. Thankfully, though, they seem like rather obedient pokemon and wait patiently for my orders rather than charging in headfirst. Well, for the most part… The feline is sparking at the moment, looking close to snapping at the gym leader.

"It's always wonderful to meet a fan!"

Fan?

"What's your favorite piece? Do you prefer the paintings? Oh! I bet you prefer the sculptures! You seem more like a model type of person…" he hums, grinning like an idiot.

"None of the above," I deny while given the chance. "Lenora's told me about you and-"

He gasps heavily, interrupting my thoughts. "Lenora!? Oh, I know you now! You're that little girl she's always got in the background of her calls! What was the name, again? Adele? Adria? Ad… Ad-something…"

"Adlien," I drawl, about to say something else before he starts another monologue.

"Of course!" Too late. "I remember commenting that it sounded like an artist's name! I bet you're fantastic with a paint brush or a chisel. Maybe your hands, though. Ever work with clay? Or possibly a hammer – artists make things out of wood, too!"

"Slow down, please!"

He finally shuts up, staring at me owlishly like a child caught with the cookie jar. Lenora was right when she told me to be extra wary about talking to this guy. Never knew why exactly _I_ needed to be so way of him, but that's cleared up with the way he's acting at the moment. She probably told him my name and had to listen to him monologue like right now. It's a rather vivid picture in my mind, and one that makes me feel terrible for poor Lenora.

"Now then," I sigh, happy to be able to speak. "Which way is Nacrene City? I'd like to get home right now."

With a bright smile, he opens his mouth, finger held up in a know-it-all position, before he chokes back his own words at a sound. It's a lot like the ringtone on my transceiver, but this one seems a bit more… chirpy? Like Kricketots and Kricketunes… Or some other bug pokemon that makes that annoying noise at night…

"That's me!" Burgh laughs, pulling out a transceiver. "Hello~?"

Man this guy is bubbly…

"Ah! Lenora!" Wait, what? "I just found your little protégé! She's adorable, just like you said. And sadly, she seems to want nothing to do with the arts," he pouts. "What on Earth did you do to the poor girl?"

"Me?" Lenora scoffs from the tech in the man's hand. "I had nothing to do with it. Blame the girl's mother. She doesn't get to have any real fun outside of visiting my library. Anyway, if she's there with you, that means she's safe. You wouldn't believe how much her mother's been nagging me to go find her – woman can't handle bugs, apparently."

Note to self: get a bug pokemon…

"Really?" Burgh hums. "Well, anyway, what did you need?"

"A favor. Since you've already found her, would you take the girl off to Castelia. Her father should be headed that way for a work meeting or something sometime this coming week."

I can tell just by her tone that she's probably lying through her teeth. Plus, my father just got _back_ from a business meeting a couple days before our campout. He shouldn't be going to another for at least a month. Knowing this, my eyes narrow at the tech, wishing the woman on the other side could feel the burning glare I'm trying to give her. Of course, she's all the way back in Nacrene City in her nice and cozy gym, surrounded by all those _books_ that she's probably feeling nothing.

"Don't glare at me, girl!" Lenora calls from the transceiver, startling me. "I know where you live! And if you come back without having at least a _small_ adventure, you're in trouble!"

Well, great. Now I have to call my mother and tell her what exactly Lenora is manipulating me into. Because going against Lenora in any way results in a boat load of pain for those involved. And no one deserves that kind of pain.

"Oh, and don't even think about calling your mother to save you, either. Your father has officially taken claim of the house transceiver and will be taking all calls until further notice. Have fun, kiddo!"

Damn you, Lenora!

Burgh stares at his transceiver as the line goes dead, slightly surprised but looking none the worse for it. Another moment or so of silence, in which I glare at the offending tech and hope that Lenora gets hit by Karma, and the gym leader starts to laugh his head off. Which has me glaring at him instead, really wanting to punch him. But he's a gym leader, as stated, so that would be a very bad idea. It's doubtful that only a trainer's pokemon know how to fight. I'm certainly not going to be defenseless my entire life – might as well start practicing with my partners, after all…

"Well, you heard her!" he chuckles, reining in his laughter. "Let's get you to Castelia and find you a small adventure. If you still wanna head home afterward, I'll be your personal guide through Pinwheel Forest!"

Fantastic…

* * *

Burgh isn't as annoying as some people might think. Once you get past the dramatics and tell him to quite the impressment tricks, he's rather mellow and enjoyable to talk to. Turns out, his artwork is mostly inspired by the bug pokemon that he spends time with here in the forest. But every once in a while, he'll find himself making a piece that has to do with more contemporary themes. So far, the majority of those pieces have to do with the influential people in his life. One said piece was apparently inspired by Lenora herself, and is a rather memorable one that hangs above her desk in her office.

A girl, unidentifiable, is sitting at one of the library tables, back to the viewer and no doubt reading something from one of the darkened bookshelves surrounding her. There's only one source of light in the entire painting, a simple candlelit lamp on the table that highlights the table and the book that sits on it. The point of view for the entire thing is above the girls head, angled with one of the table's corners, and gives a sense of looking down on the scene.

Lenora used to always joke that it was me in the picture. All the stuff is a bit too old-fashioned, though, to belong to the library so it doesn't really make any sense.

Sitting on one of the largest trees for a break, the two of us have been talking about this particular painting and the effects he had _wanted_ it to have versus the effect it truly created. Personally, I always thought it made a rather somber atmosphere for Lenora to work in, and probably for her to read in, too. His idea had been to make a sort of motivational piece that would inspire people to give books and their writers a chance again, since everything's moving towards technology right now. The guy is into anything and everything to do with art, even literature. It's kind of amazing.

In the middle of telling him that the painting rather creates an atmosphere for reading rather than inspiring it, I freeze with my ears perked. He gives me a look, about to speak and somewhat confused, but holds his comments as my hand comes up to stop him from talking. A moment later, another noise reaches my ears, sounding a bit like… screaming?

"You heard that, too, right?"

It's only been a few hours since we started to head to Castelia, an apparently long trip the way he heads. With a shrug, he slips down from his branch to this little cocoon thing below us. Honestly, the thing is creepy, no matter what he says, and I would never be caught dead in it. As he slips into the collection of green cloth for whatever reason – maybe he has some binoculars or something – my ears pick up a different sort of noise. Regular speech. _Familiar_ regular speech.

Leaning over the edge of my branch, my eyes catch sight of something moving among the leaves of the tree. Hearing the voice yet again, my mind makes the connection and a soft groan escapes my throat. _Ash and Iris._ Don't get me wrong, Iris and Cilan weren't all that bad, but something about Ash just sets me off.

Put simply, he's an idiot.

"There's something weird up here!" Ash calls down towards the tree base – Cilan must be down there.

Not a second later, Burgh breaks free from the cloth cocoon, wearing it like a cape as he drops down onto the branch with the others. Great! He can bug them with his impressment speech instead of whining to me about it. Funny thing is, he really enjoys being dramatic, or more like the reactions he gets when doing so. Maybe he should go into theatre instead of painting and sculpting. He would probably make a great actor for soap operas. Then again, that might be a different type of dramatic than what he wants.

"Hush," he 'whispers' at them as they both yelp. "You don't want to scare the forest pokemon, do you?"

Yeah, he's at it now. Time to see how this goes. Carefully, unlike Burgh who's now leaping and swinging among the branches, just like Iris and an attempting Ash, I slide down from my branch. From one to the next, I follow them quietly down towards the ground, happy that both Shinx and Murkrow were cooperative enough to take naps in their pokeballs.

* * *

 **As with my other fix, I'm now going to be writing this in the bottom of the chapters. People seem to remember the review box better that way. Because I love reviews. And they love me. They feed my soul. And tell me to keep working on stuff. Seriously, they do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, my wonderful readers! If not… well, we'll work on it.**

 ** _Univerce_**


	6. Gym Leader Burgh

Let me say this just real quick, then you can ignore me all you want. Sound good? Awesome! Reviews are loved endlessly and those who do them will get chocolate covered… someone. I don't know the favorite guy for fanservice in pokemon, so… Yeah…

Again, REVIEWS! LOVED! PLEASE!

 _Univerce_

* * *

 **Gym Leader Burgh**

Okay, so the eccentric gym leader might be right about dramatics and reactions – it's funny watching this. Much better than being the focus of his attention during his antics. And right now, as Cilan flails, them now knowing that Burgh is Burgh, I can't help but giggle quietly at their faces. Ash looks absolutely stupid, the confusion making his mouth drop open, eyes widen, and his entire face twitching. Surely other gym leaders are like this, too. Iris is staring in what could be identified as horror, but is far more explainable as a 'what the heck' face. Eyes wide, mouth parted, but not dropped open, and staring openly as one eye twitches. Cilan is still flailing, acting just as dramatic as the gym leader himself.

Burgh, on the other hand, is now grinning down at all of them, probably soaking up the reactions and possible 'hero worship' the three might be giving off. Quite frankly, this is starting to get incredibly ridiculous…

"I'm not just _any_ bug-type trainer!" Burgh announces, casting his arms wide. "I'm an _artistic_ trainer!"

Uh… My sentiment to this particular line seems to be shared by Ash, Iris, and Cilan. The three of them are staring at him much the same way as I feel like I'm staring at him. But the leader of their little group, and the word 'leader' is used loosely, steps up to the plate rather quickly. Good recovery time.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm glad to meet you!" Ash grins, stepping forward. "And this is Pikachu."

The mouse on his shoulder leans up, one paw raising as the little electric type cries cutely. Oh, I want one!

"Hi there! I'm Iris."

"And I'm Cilan, a pokemon connoisseur."

Below me in my little hiding place of leaves, Burgh sighs wistfully, most likely in a fake expression. He's being dramatic, after all. Of course he's going to act like this when they start talking about themselves. Hilariously, they've gotten themselves lost in the forest as well. My situation is nowhere near as funny, mostly because my father and Lenora have conspired to _get me lost_. See? Nowhere near as funny. They probably did it by stepping off the path thanks to Ash's enthusiasm. Is it sad that it's only been one night of meeting all of them and already it feels like they're easy reads?

Personally, yes. Yes it is.

Clueing back into the conversation, I watch in slightly hilarious horror as a Sewaddle swigs down and slams- Into Ash's face!? OH MY GOD! That's the funniest thing I've ever seen! How did he not see that coming!? The thing practically screamed in his face that it was about to hit him. Who misses that?

"Oh dear," Burgh breathes, staring at the fallen Ash.

The Sewaddle chuckles to itself, probably immensely proud of the 'surprise' attack. Honestly, it shouldn't be proud of itself, considering its target and how it approached the attack. It was really a sad display of strength.

"That's the Sewaddle from before," Iris gestures to it.

"It is?" Ash groans, leaning up onto his elbows to check over his shoulder.

Burgh takes a few steps closer, watching the bug carefully. "You know it?"

"We got lost 'cause I was trying to catch that Sewaddle!" Ash growls, slowly climbing to his feet.

That's just sad. Not going to lie. It's just plain old sad. My eyes continue their sympathetic stare as the bug leaps from the ground, plopping onto a crouched Ash's head and sending him falling again. With a perfectly time jump, the pokemon uses the kid as a base board, leaping from his head to Burgh's shoulder, who snickers quietly as it lands. Hilariously, the little caterpillar starts to chomp on some leaves hanging near the man's shoulder as Ash yet again groans on the ground.

"Sewaddle's a bit stubborn," Burgh sighs with a fond smile, "but it's actually a very _sweet_ pokemon."

Finally back on his feet, Ash stares at the bug perched on the gym leader's shoulder, looking a little confused. Almost like he's thinking of something. And that can be a very dangerous thing when certain people think.

"Is… Is Sewaddle one of _your_ pokemon, Burgh?"

"No, no," said main chuckles softly. "It's wild, it's just one of the many things I've discovered while living here in the forest."

Oh yeah! Burgh did say something about staying out here for a few nights to retrain himself, didn't he? Guess he does sort of live out here, if that cocoon he had was anything to go by. I'm kind of curious how he set that up, though. And if that's usually where he sleeps when he's out here. Food for thought…

For some reason, Burgh's words seem to brighten the kid's face. "Wow! Living out here with the forest pokemon must be great!"

And for some reason, those words have the gym leader smiling. "I find it to be important that one gets to know the pokemon before they attempt to catch it! How would you all like to join us?"

Wait, did he just say 'join us?' And we're staying out here tonight? But I just spent _last_ night in the forest! I don't want to do it again! Plus, he didn't even _ask_ if I wanted those three to be spending time with us today. Okay, so Iris and Cilan aren't too bad, but Ash will drive me up a wall when he finds out that the gym leaders spend casual time with a random girl who isn't even a real _trainer_. It's like these gym people _want_ me to become the latest gossip among the masses of society that watch them…

"Then I say let's set up camp right here!" Cilan offers, dragging me back to the present. "And I'll start getting ready for supper time!"

Crap, they agreed…

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, though," Burgh laughs teasingly. "I'll get my friend down from the tree, then. I'm sure she'd be delighted to have some more company for tonight!"

"Oh yeah. You did say 'us,' didn't you?" Iris muses. "Who else is out here?"

To my slight annoyance Burgh gives a cryptic smile. "Well, she's quite the knowledgeable little trainer. And has quite the artistic name, despite not being into the arts herself. One of the other gym leaders actually sent her out here to experience some small adventure in her mundane life and-"

"Hey!" I snap automatically, not enjoying the insult. "My life is _not_ mundane!"

"I know that voice!" Cilan yelps. "And last time we saw her, she promised to-"

"Do something terrible to Ash," I snicker, dropping from my branch next to Burgh. "Especially if he didn't stay _quiet._ "

"Uh oh," Ash shiver visibly, stepping back.

"Better run," I comment, staring blankly at him.

"AAHHH!"

* * *

After leaving the annoying little brat with a few bruises on his arms and a bump on the back of his head, all 'lovingly' of course, Burgh tries to explain bug types. More specifically, the Sewaddle pokemon that Ash was trying to catch earlier in the day. Apparently, and this is actually something I _hadn't_ known, Sewaddle identifies people with the little bobbles on its head. As a way of saying hello, the bug pokemon will touch foreheads with whoever. Hilariously, after everyone else save Cilan and myself have said 'hello,' Ash gets head-butted instead. Loving this pokemon, not lying.

"Bye bye!" Burgh chimes happily, waving as the little caterpillar slides off away from a still eager Ash.

I can't help but laugh, sitting at the table in front of Cilan, as the trainer's head drops. So much for that upbeat attitude of his. With a smirk on my face, my eyes follow the others as they trek off after the bug type that has Ash so enamored with it. Because it's obvious the fool is absolutely in love with the idea of having the bug on his team. Why else would he be hunting it down in the middle of _Pinwheel Forest_? Unless he suddenly has a thing for stalking random pokemon around…

"I kind of want to follow them," I snicker, turning back to Cilan as he continues his 'supper' preparations.

"Well, why not do so?" he asks, smiling widely. "Surely they'll find something fun to do."

"Eh," I shrug. "As much fun as it sounds, wandering around after a bug type isn't really my definition of 'good time.' I prefer books and the peace and quiet of a library. That's why Lenora and I got along so well. One can handle only so much nature, after all."

"I see," Cilan hums, setting another sandwich off to the side. "You make it sound like you've been out here a while."

A huff escapes me at the thought of 'a while.' "Since last night, actually. Apparently my father dropped off a bag with me, somehow and 'failed' to leave a map behind. Smug jerk _wanted_ me to get lost out here."

Listening to the connoisseur laugh has me grimacing. Nice to know he finds this funny. After a few more seconds, he chokes back his amusement at my glare, holding up his hands in surrender. Despite having a knife in his hand, even if it is a butter knife for the mayo jar. With another huff, I drop my head onto my crossed arms and breathe deeply. Anger management. Stress relief. Work on it…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," Cilan chuckles. "But I doubt your father wanted you to get lost. It's more likely he wished for you to enjoy some time here with your pokemon!"

"Cilan, I'm not allowed to go back home until I've had a 'small adventure.' And this is actually going by _Lenora's_ standards," I explain tiredly, banging my head gently against the table. "Her standards probably include at least one city, meeting several different people and making friends and quite possibly even ignoring my mother's wishes and travelling around Unova."

"Huh," he hums, his motions of cutting vegetables freezing for a moment. "Well, you could always come with us if you'd like."

My head lifts up from the table, eyeing the boy with bright green hair. He had to be joking about this, no doubt about it. For starters, Ash is probably deathly afraid of me by now, what with the punishment I dealt out for him talking during my battle with Lenora. Iris is probably wary after _watching_ said punishment being dealt out and Cilan? Oh, he should be at least a little bit worried about inviting me along since doing so much damage to his friend. That damage was minor compared to what I could probably do when severely ticked, too.

"I'm being serious," he sighs. "Call someone back home when we get to Castelia. Ask if you've had enough adventure yet! If they say no, just come with us, check in every so often. They're bound to let you go home eventually."

That's true, I guess… After a little bit of thought, I shrug the entire thing from my mind. If it works, it works. If not, oh well.

* * *

Sunset and twilight are some of the most beautiful times of the day. Watching the sun fall beneath the horizon is a spectacle few see and appreciate, unless actually out in nature. And I am no different. In Nacrene City, it's hard for me to even go outside at sunset, more often rushing home during the last few moments of twilight to avoid curfew penalties. It's safe to say that the idea of watching the sunset in the city has never crossed my mind unless my father, mother, or Lenora have dragged me up onto a roof to watch it. Not to say that it wasn't amazing, but…

A view of the sun setting from the top of a tree is far more beautiful. Especially when the tree is as tall as this one is. There's simply no other way to describe it other than breathtaking. And Burgh agrees with me.

"Dinner time!"

"Sounds like food's ready!" Brugh chimes, slipping from his seat towards the ground below – show off.

With a roll of my eyes, I quickly follow. Sliding and bouncing among the branches, we practically race each other down to the forest floor and… sadly he wins. But that's okay. Once we're on the ground, and Sewaddle has found its own dinner placed on one of the roots, we all take our seats at the table and sit back. Well, all save Cilan, who instead begins spreading dinner out across the surface's free space. Turns out, it's all plant related, to toast the fact that we're staying in a forest tonight. He probably just decided it on a spur of the moment to make Burgh happier about having them around… Maybe… Or not. Today's chef doesn't seem that way…

"And here's a fruit salad!" Cilan chimes, setting down a small bowl of chopped up berries and greens. "Just for you, Burgh."

The gym leader grins delightedly at the dish. "How did you know that was my favorite dish?"

"I am a connoisseur, after all!" is the simple reply. Well played, Cilan. Well played.

And Sewaddle is happily scarfing down a bunch of berries and whatnot from its a bowl.

"So why exactly are you out here, Adlien?" Iris hums, stuffing down her throat far too much of the connoisseur's pasta to be healthy.

"No real reason. Lenora and my dad pulled a few strings and got me kicked out of Nacrene City for a week or so… Depending on their mood…"

Ash gives me a look, one that's returned with a blank stare.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by that?" he asks blatantly.

Both of his travelling buddies drop their heads against their chests, looking extremely depressed. Clearly he does this far more often than is normally thought possible. No one should have that little common sense or decency. Wasn't he taught by his mother that some questions should not be asked? Especially when the person clearly does not enjoy the questioned topic at hand. It's like he wants me to punch him in the shoulder again, possibly making the no doubt small bruise grow quite sizable. That would be rather funny, actually.

"I can't go home if they don't want me to," I answer in a similar blunt tone, soon smiling sweetly. "But if I can't head home once I've hung around Castelia for a day or so, then I'll be following you guys!"

All three travelers freeze at my words. Ash in particular was taking a sip of his water, which was soon spat out onto his plate. Lucky for us, no Ash germs to infect our food. Seeing this, Iris chokes on the pasta in her mouth, quickly swallowing and giving a laugh. While she continues that, my smile turns smug, enjoying the way Ash panics and flails, asking question after question, such as where exactly that idea had come from.

Said question also has Cilan flinching, giving me a pleading look. Since he did give me the idea, though, and an out in case of emergencies, he's off the hook.

"Where do you think I got it?" I scoff. "You're headed for Castelia, not to mention that so is Burgh. I'll be going with him from Pinwheel Forest and towards the city. If my dad and Lenora still won't let me go home, you guys will have arrived by then, meaning a perfect means of filling in their stupid requirements.

"Why they think I need to go on an adventure is beyond me, though."

Burgh chuckles lightly, spearing a few pieces of his fruit salad and chewing them happily. "Because you spent so much time in that library. I was even able to use you as a model for a painting for Lenora!" Wait, what? "It's somewhat sad, really, that you didn't even notice where you sat sometimes. You used to occupy the original section of the library so often that you were practically the main attraction of some of the security cameras!"

My body tensed up at the realization, finally connecting the dots of Lenora's teasing and his words. No wonder she always said that it was me in the painting, and sometimes with the most serious look on her face. But how the heck did he even get access to the cameras!? Oh, who am I kidding? Lenora probably let him into the system to watch me one day and sketch the entire thing out. The smug gym leaders no doubt had plenty of laughs at my obliviousness, not to mention my stubbornness. Stupid obstinacy.

"You're dead to me," I comment off-handedly, staring at Burgh with a blank expression.

"What!? Why!? What did I do!?"

This might be a very long night…

* * *

If there's one thing a person should always enjoy, it's times like these. Laid out on a branch up in one of the largest trees in Pinwheel, my eyes roam the stars. Next to me, Shinx is close to passing out already, snuggled up into me side with my hand on his back. Above us, the newly nicknamed Murk is already fast asleep in the junction of the trunk and a small branch. Several feet below, Burgh and the others are on one of the many platforms that woven branches and leaves of the tree have made. Soft chatter from them just barely reaches up to me, considering the younger ones are most likely barely awake.

But Burgh's voice is somehow able to manage.

"When I was a child, the great beauty of bug-type pokemon captured my pure heart. Since then, I've drawn pictures of and battled with them more times than I can remember." It's strange to hear his voice so quiet for once. "But even to this day, I continue to learn new and marvelous things about them."

To learn new and marvelous things… That sounds like a dream come true, honestly. But very few people ever get to realize their dreams in such a way. My parents are prime examples, too. Dad was hoping to one day be champion, although that dream fell down to a mere gym leader, and then simply to battling in the conference. Mom wanted to be a coordinator for the rest of her life, all the way up until she was no longer fit to even leave her bed.

How far they went just to settle for businessman and housewife…

"Look! A shooting star!"

My eyes snapped to the direction, just catching the star's line as it faded from sight. For some reason, my chest felt lighter than before, the depressing thoughts vanishing from sight and mind. That was their fates, not mine. I've still got time to try and be one of the few, like Burgh and the professors of all the regions. Who knows? Maybe Professor Juniper will actually start talking to me about my journey and stop trying to keep me from leaving Nacrene City. Actually, she probably isn't _really_ trying to stop me. Most likely, my mother was blackmailing her…

Dad was probably smart enough to realize it…

Lenora probably got tired of watching it…

Who cares about a future so far away, anyhow? Right now, the world is amazing and beautiful, if the stars are anything to go by. Nothing will stop me from enjoying it.

* * *

The creepy ghost in your closet demands you review this story. Revieeeeeeew…


	7. Off to Castelia

Welcome back! For those of you just now joining the non-sensational story, welcome to our… What are we? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! This stuff is getting difficult to write for… Eh, it is what it is.

But remember! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

That is all… For now…

 _Univerce_

* * *

 **Off to Castelia**

Morning's suck. Big time. This morning began with the most obnoxious wake-up call of a Patrat breaking branches in a hurry and taking off with the Sewaddle Ash has been stalking. Almost immediately after that was Pikachu screaming like a banshee about it and then Ash racing down the tree much the same way Patrat had done. Even more annoying, the others had followed him as well. On the bright side, I was able to go back to sleep for another hour before their voices woke me up and got me moving. Whoever thought an early wake-up call was a good idea for me clearly never met my mother – she's an AB negative blood-type…

Dad says that's where I get my morning disposition…

To my deep annoyance, the transceiver on my wrist starts to go off. Much like yesterday, in fact, at a time that is probably close to when my parent would usually wake me up. Looking at the offending gadget attached to me, my gaze makes out the slightly blurry letters of the word 'mother.' So they are calling me. After a heavy sigh, I finally tap the call button, allowing the call to go through. And the screeching starts immediately.

"YOUNG LADY! IF YOU EVER HANG UP ON ME AGAIN-!"

And I quickly hang up. If she had finished that sentence, I might get into very deep trouble. When a few moments have passed, another call comes in, labeled in the caller ID with the word 'father' instead. At least he'll be slightly understanding and won't yell in my ear. After a moment of debate, my finger presses against the call button yet again.

"Hi, kiddo! How's it going?" Dad chirps through the transceiver, the shouts of my mouth filling the background.

"How'd you know I wasn't listening to mom?" I huff quietly, shifting my position in my spot to curl around Shinx.

"Because I know you. You won't listen to your mother's screeching even if it means being grounded for the rest of your life."

"True."

"With my point made, let's move on, shall we? How are things going out there? Get to Castelia yet?"

For a second or two, my mind splits and does the fastest debate it's ever done. On one hand, he's the idiot that stranded me in Pinwheel Forest despite the dangers of leaving a young girl on her own in an unknown area. Then again, he's also my father who loves and cares for me, and will probably break if he hears me breaking down and begging for him to let me go home. But he also knows me well, as he said himself, so that breaking down plan won't work… Crud…

"Not yet, but it looks like the others are packing up and getting ready to go," I sigh into the transceiver's microphone. "So long as Burgh doesn't run off on me, I should be able to just follow him straight there. No problem."

"Sounds good!" my father cheers, the screams in the background no longer filling in the silence. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife is glaring heatedly and wondering who I'm on the phone with…"

A sneaking grin spreads across my face at the thought. "Love you, Mom! Love you, Dad!" And my ears are soon filled with screeches yet again, quickly hanging up the phone to avoid it. "Enjoy the punishment, _Dad_ ," I snicker quietly. "Love you both _so_ much and absolutely can't _wait_ to see you again. This might be easier than I thought."

Satisfied with the way the morning is turning out, my arms reach out above my head, stretching the entire torso of my body. Carefully, my legs do something similar, stretching out even the toes in my shoes. Happily sighing as a few bones pop and the muscle retracts, I climb up to my feet, quietly recalling my still asleep pokemon before descending from the tree. At the bottom, the others look up in slight surprise, no doubt having forgotten that there was even another person they knew in the woods. Either that, or they figured that there would be no waking me at this time in the morning.

"I'm surprised your awake," Burgh chuckle. "Lenora always told me you usually slept in as late as possible."

"You woke me up," I grumble, quickly understanding that not only did Burgh know this, he had shared it with the others. "Quit staring at me! I'm not a morning person, okay!?"

Ash was the quickest to turn away, followed by a very polite Iris who had given me an apologetic smile. Cilan was the fool of the group, having ignored how the others turned, Burgh included turning to a Leavanny sewing leaves, to just smile brightly at me.

"How about some coffee?" the green haired boy suggests. "Or maybe something to eat? It is morning, after all. We might as well eat breakfast!"

"What?" Ash whines. "But I wanna say hi to Sewaddle!"

Speaking of the annoying bug pokemon, my eyes graze over the area, unable to find the little caterpillar slithering around. Where could it have gone? It's not like it disappeared from the area now after spending so much time with its 'future trainer.' Despite the way Sewaddle treats Ash, it'll probably end up much like Pikachu, absolutely adoring its trainer. After all, Burgh told us that the bug was a sweet one, albeit stubborn.

"The center is at least a day's walk away," Burgh tries with Ash. "You can trade out a pokemon once we get there, but rushing now won't do any good. Save maybe tire us out to take even longer. Besides, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"Can we just eat?" I ask, slapping a hand over Ash's mouth as he attempts to speak again. "As much fun as this banter is, I'm starving."

With that, my eyes turn to the many berry trees now surrounding us, quickly picking out a few to snack on during the trip. All that's left is to actually pick them without forgetting to, and maybe explore the stupid bag up in the tree… I probably should have brought that down with me… Well, great. Time to climb some more.

* * *

Sitting outside the center, Burgh is joyfully helping me mark up a map from inside. The more important part being the Pinwheel Forest in which we still are. Just inside the tree line, actually. After all, if they built it inside the forest, no one would have been able to find it – natural labyrinth and all that jazz. At least now I won't have to worry about getting lost or anything. And surprise, surprise, the map just so happens to be electronic and downloaded into my transceiver. Which is quite a shock, might I add, that none of the others have thought of getting. Especially Cilan, being a connoisseur and what not. But whatever.

After another few minutes of playing with the electronic map, in which Burgh even highlighted the route to Castelia for me, Ash finally came back out. All of us turn to the eager trainer, him pulling out a pokeball.

"Well, Ash?" Cilan urged. "Did you succeed?"

"Yep!" the boy grinned back. "I called Professor Juniper and she's taken care of it!"

Lucky him. Juniper never helped me take care of my problem, and probably never will, either. In fact, I'm somewhat wondering what exactly my mother most likely blackmailed her with to keep the woman from trying to contact me. Had to have been pretty bad, for sure. Back to the point at hand, though.

Ash holds out the pokeball in front of himself, aiming towards the ground. With a light toss, the ball taps against the surface and out comes a very familiar little Sewaddle, complete with weird leaf clothing and adorable cry. For some reason, I just couldn't help the twitch of my lips as the little bug chirps happily while being lifted into Ash's arms. Idiot or not, kid's got a way with the pokemon around him. Whatever odd reason it might be, they just seem to love him no matter what, all the way down into their little souls.

"Nice to see you again, Sewaddle!"

The little bug cries happily as the two of them finally touch their foreheads together. Personally, I preferred when the idiot got head butted by the little caterpillar, but that's just me…

"Sweet inspiration!"

Oh no…

As one, the rest of us look over at Burgh as he stares down the trainer and his pokemon. Clearly the gym leader has had a strike of, as he said it, inspiration. This should prove to be a rather interesting moment, no doubt.

"Yes! Thank to Ash and Sewaddle, I've got an idea for my next project!" Burgh cheers. "I'm off to Castelia, now, so I'll see you there."

In an instant, the man is racing off, and only my own reflexes built up by the last day and a half of dealing with him have me keeping up. Barely a few meters away from the others, the man skids to a stop, somehow catching a dramatic wind as a particular trainer calls out to him. Sliding just past him, I watch the short interaction as Burgh looks over his shoulder in a rather impressive manner. Seriously, actor material!

"I'll be waiting for you at the Castelia Gym. Farewell!"

With that, he races in my direction, me quickly turning to race right alongside him. Why he's running instead of sketching the project out, I've got no real clue, but more power to him if burning the energy helps. Maybe we'll see something interesting and he'll skid to a stop again.

* * *

Castelia City is one of the largest in the world, and most certainly the largest in the region. It takes up a vast majority of the peninsula of Unova, the docks stretching out into the waters around it like fingers of a hand. And if a person just so happens to actually look at a map, the place does look like a freaking hand! Burgh has been showing me around the city while we wait for Ash and them to arrive for his battle, which is taking forever, by the way. The two of us managed to arrive after one more night just before crossing Skyarrow Bridge. Anyway, as we ran around the city, me enjoying the sights – eh, in a way – and Burgh enjoying getting me into some sort of art, the both of us grew concerned.

When I used to come here with my dad on his business trips, it was always full of life, and not just human life. Pokemon would be running about, playing with children and sometimes even playing _pranks_ on the businessmen and women that ran around some of the streets. It got pretty funny every once in a while, too. One time, they even managed to trick my dad into eating the wrong flavor of ice cream. We'd visited the place called Castelia Cone and he ordered a cone, but refused to let the man behind the counter try to scoop a different flavor.

In hindsight, the shop employee probably realized the flavor was wrong or had been switched and tried to give him the right flavor… Dad's fault.

Now, though, as Burgh has wandered off today to be on his own to spend time with his bugs, my attention turns to the problem at hand. Bug types all over the city have gone into hiding, some even going so far as to escape the city altogether. Other pokemon have taken the hint as well, hiding away and running off themselves to the point that pokemon are no longer a regular sight in Castelia. Knowing this is so odd, I already called Lenora to give me any history on the city that could be relevant. She's still looking around her library and research websites, though. That won't be useful for a while…

So, at the moment, my feet have been planted on the very outskirts of the city, staring out into the desert beyond where a number of other pokemon live. At the moment, my only clue is a rogue Venipede that had wandered an alleyway and almost out into the street. It probably would have been run over by a car, if I hadn't sent Shinx as an intervention. After a short, but violent, reaction from the bug, it turned around and waddled off… before turning back and staring at me.

After following for who knows how long, it led me here, to stare at the desert where the poor thing most likely came from. Knowing this, I'm debating calling Burgh and asking him what he knows about and of the centipede pokemon in the sands. He probably won't know much, since he's more of a leaf and tree bug type trainer, but at least he knows bugs, even if only basics. Assuming he knows at least a little bit, he'd be able to tell me what exactly might affect a bug to leave the desert…

"Excuse me?"

My eyes shift from the sands in front of me, along with the Venipede waddling back and forth between my two pokemon worriedly guarding it, to a man in a lab coat. Not exactly a man, though, as much as an older teenager. He looks somewhat like a lab assistant than an actual professor, though probably not from lack of trying. His shifting posture has me somewhat confused, but that's okay. I think.

"Yes?"

"Are you planning to head out into the desert?"

"Not really," I sigh, giving the Venipede a sad look as it turns back almost heartbroken. "The city's about to be in some big trouble, if the bugs are anything to go by. They've been hiding out since before I got here, and it's concerning."

For some reason, his eyes brighten up, a small smile gracing his face. "So you know about it, too! Good, then maybe you can help me. Would you tell me anything about the Venipede colony in the desert? The one that's migrated here to Castelia City? Professor Juniper needs some more information on them."

Ouch. Wrong question. It isn't that I _wouldn't_ know anything, but he happens to be asking me at the wrong moment. The books in Lenora's library might be able to tell me something, if anything at all, but she hasn't gotten back to me quite yet. And if even the professor of Unova is in on this looking for an explanation, then clearly there's something going on… Wait, did he say the colony migrated?

"I wouldn't know, actually. Burgh might, though. You could ask him."

His face falls quickly at that. "The gym leader isn't there at the moment. We can't find him."

"Why not just call him?"

His expression at my words is rather comical, ranging somewhere between shell-shocked at the suggestion and embarrassment at not having thought of it. With a roll of my eyes, my arm lifts up, transceiver still attached as it's always been, and I tap on the buttons a few times. And so the ringing begins. The lab assistant steps closer, striding up to my shoulder and looking at the screen with me, eyes widening no doubt because of the name on the display. After a few more rings, the call is picked up, but easily a second priority for the receiver as he calls out a quick order to someone off-screen.

"Adlien? Where are you!? We could really use your help right now."

"Gym leader Burgh!" the assistant breathes. "You have his number…"

"Uh huh, it's real special," I mutter at the man beside me. "Look, Burgh, I was wondering what you could tell me about the bug colony that's here in Castelia. Juniper has her assistants in the area looking around for any additional info. Got anything?"

The gym leader looks away for a moment, calling out to someone else yet again, before turning back, only to look off to the other side. It looks like they're extremely busy out there, meaning they probably _could_ use my help at the moment. Shinx and Murk would most likely be a very welcome addition to whatever fight they might be participating in. And if it has Venipedes anywhere on it, that usually means poison attacks, so a flyer would be amazing for them. Turning quickly myself, I debate the run while studying my own pokemon.

"I can't tell you much at the moment," Burgh groans, dragging my attention back. "I've already spoken with the professor about all the bugs in the area. All I _can_ tell you is that we need some help here with the Venipede leader. It's rather large and- Ash!"

To my slight surprise, the call cuts off mid-explosion. For a second, it looked like something had… attacked him? Whatever it was, clearly he's having problem. He did say something about a leader of the Venipede, so maybe it was that, or something similar. Most likely he just pissed off some random bug and got attacked.

Well, time to go help.

"So… He's got nothing, then?"

"About right," I sigh quietly. "Well, go ahead and keep asking around. It seems my idiot friend needs my help with a Venipede invasion and would like my presence."

"Alright," the boy/guy sighs. "If you come up with anything, let professor Juniper know, would you?"

Giving him only a nod, I head off to look for my current guardian and whoever the heck is blowing up the city. They better not have ruined Castelia Cone, though, or there will be hell to pay for it. And the hell to be paid will be _very_ painful.

* * *

What the heck is this supposed to be? An entire swarm of Venipede are strolling along down one of the streets, several others slipping off the walls of the buildings and back down to the ground to join them. Among them is a strange little Venipede with a bandage on its back, looking a bit slower than the rest. Well, clearly someone helped that poor little bug out, but that's not the main concern right now. A small cry at my side turns my attention to the centipede pokemon at my side, who quickly cries once more and shuffles forward to enter the herd.

Together with my own pokemon, I follow after this strange scene, keeping pace and eventually moving faster than the herd itself. If they're going somewhere, the leader must be commanding them, right? And Burgh said something about their leader, so that's the direction that everyone working with him should be heading. On instinct, my pokemon collect any straggling Venipede hiding out in the alleyways or still stuck to the buildings.

Racing ahead of all the bugs, we find ourselves at the entrance to the park in Central Plaza. Bug after bug enters through the gates, a couple Herdier guarding the roads with some officers as they scuttle by. It seems someone actually had a bright idea today – good for them. Whether that bright idea came from the police or a random kid, though, is anyone's guess. Funny enough, the police seem to be pretty useless in almost all things unrelated to berry thieves and repeat offenders. It'd be a surprise if one of them _ever_ got a case done without some form of outside help somewhere. Even more shocking if they did so quickly…

Why are the officers here so useless?

After shoving that thought aside, and gathering a few other stray Venipedes, we follow after the bugs, completely ignoring any cops that try to stop us. Shinx races into the park ahead of me, prompting myself and Murk to race in as well. If he's running in, then there's no danger ahead. Probably. He did like to jump in and tackle that Cinccino of Lenora's…

So long as he doesn't run off on me, I think we'll be okay. But he happens to be running off on me, so… Definitely not okay!

"Shinx! Get back here!"

"Adlien?"

My eyes look up, locking on a very familiar brunette gym leader with a flute in his hands. Just behind him, a very familiar Venipede is standing next to another injured one. A little further back, another rather large on is stood on the ledge of the fountain, overseeing every bug that comes into the park. So that's who had the bright idea, then.

"Burgh," I nod at him. "I'm guessing my help is no longer necessary?"

"No, it's not," the man smiles kindly. "But I'm guessing you caught a few stragglers along the way? That's always helpful, even if you didn't realize."

A weak smile spreads over my face. "Yeah… Sure thing…"


	8. Adjusted Gym Battles

SO, I'm horrible. Completely forgot to post this last night and just remembered about five minutes before actually posting this. Y'all can laugh at me. Go ahead… Done laughing? Cool. Enjoy this latest addition to Adlien's torment and joys! Well… maybe they're just my joys. I just laugh so hard when writing this stuff that I do to all the characters. My humor might be a bit dull, though… Eh. Enjoy! Remember to review!

 _Univerce_

* * *

 **Adjusted Gym Battles**

According to Officer Jenny, Professor Juniper had returned recently, not really calm despite the way everything had been covered. Ash and the others had gone off with her, myself staying with Burgh to help handle the Venipede still in Central Plaza. After running over a few plans, we decided to go ahead and herd them towards the gym, which would shut down for a few days until the professor gave a go ahead. Once that was received, we would go on and return them to the desert where their network of tunnels no doubt still remains. Until then, however…

"As much as I love pokemon, this is a bit much, don't you think?"

"Oh, why so down, Adlien?" Burgh laughs. "They're all wonderful! Even the leader, now that it's not so violently inclined."

"Yeah, yeah," I groan, leaning back against one of the large potted plants. "They're all absolutely adorable and fantastic. Any news from the professor yet or is she still missing from the face of the planet?"

Burgh gives me a weak grin, an easy enough answer for my question. Despite Juniper recently arriving from whatever escapades, she clearly has made no contact whatsoever. Whatever's happened, she probably doesn't want the rest of the world to start freaking out about it for no real reason. Well, if she's keeping it secret, it's probably a perfect reason in and of itself to start screaming in panic…

"Nothing, then," I sigh, looking at my feet where a Venipede sits quietly.

This particular Venipede has taken a vast liking to me, much to my surprise, and has refused to leave my side since entering the gym. It's probably just too scared to really go back into the colony surrounding it, being a fair bit smaller than the rest. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if this pokemon was the runt of a litter, and therefore the runt of the entire colony. Most likely it hasn't exactly felt safe even with its own family and friends, meaning it has instead turned to me, probably the only being to show kindness. And concern. Or anything vaguely resembling either action or emotion. Sad, huh?

"Well, I'm sure Ash, Iris and Cilan will show up soon enough and enlighten us to their adventures," the gym leader shrugs. "After all, it could be a great deal of inspiration for me! I can already picture it. A vast battlefield for a mysterious energy source that might one day devastate the rest of the world!"

Great, his dramatics again.

"Anyway, while I wait on them, why don't you give that painting a try again? I bet it'd be beautiful if you gave it another shot!"

With that said, he dashes out the door, grinning like a kid at Christmas, and most likely up into a tree. The Castelia City Gym is more like a nursery or an indoor farm than anything else. In fact, Burgh has so many different bug types roaming around his gym that truly help him with growing and harvesting all the plants. How he manages them all is a miracle, but he does – the famous bug type trainer in action.

After some slight debate on his words, my shoulders shrug themselves almost on their own as I turn towards a canvas. It's rather boring at the moment, just some lines on a white background marking out a very boring picture of my Shinx. He'd been such a patient little kitten while my fingers had the pencil in hand. Even Burgh himself had commented about the quiet demeanor my first pokemon had adopted at that moment. Murk just seemed to chuckle to himself while perched up in a tree. At the moment, both of them are out exploring the gym's many gardens. Not really surprising, actually.

Now standing before the black, white and gray canvas, this bored feeling sort of sets in. Personally, Burgh's crazy when he says 'try again' with this thing. Because he doesn't seem to realize that this canvas actually _is_ done. My lines look good and there's no smudges to be corrected. Although the thought of smudging brings a thought to mind at that moment, making me dig into the pretty much unexplored bag off to the side. My dad must have forgotten what kind of girl I am, having stuffed a thing of clear nail polish into the stupid thing…

Or did he?

Bug bites need air to itch in any way, which can be taken care of by covering them with nail polish, and clear is the least conspicuous… Smart man…

But now this stuff is going to get another use today, instead covering up every one of my pencil lines. Carefully, and with the steadiest hand my fingers could manage to save on polish, I trace out all the lines on the canvas. That should hold long enough for Burgh to get the message.

"All done," I sigh, smiling for the first time at the picture.

The nail polish on it is now shining lightly in the sun that seeps through the gym's many skylight windows. It's a rather beautiful sheen, too, highlighting along a specific angle like invisible stripes. Never intended for it to look quite like that, but it's pretty awesome how coincidences work out. Now if only Burgh was here to see this creative genius, he might have a few ideas on how to use it… Eh, let him wonder how a mere kid managed something so amazing. He'll figure it out eventually. Especially if the nail polish, nearly empty now after covering every bit of sketch line, is left on the easel.

Happy with my work, I leave the tiny vial of polish on the easel as planned, turning towards the door. The little Venipede that's been hovering around me follows almost instantly, making me wonder just what could have happened to make it so dependent on me.

Oh well.

Stepping out into the main area becomes and unexpected theatrical entrance, an entrance with a bang. Literally. A loud explosion is what highlights my entry into the area, the dust clearing with me standing right at the middle line opposite of the referee. Checking both pokemon at hand, it becomes rather evident that Ash had won his gym battle, especially as the man across from me declares it.

"Leavanny is unable to battle!"

Naturally, since the poor grassy bug is laid out flat on the battlefield, eyes circling in opposite directions. Burgh must have put the poor thing through the wringer to manage that much damage in such a short amount of time. It makes me wonder just how they fought.

"Pikachu wins! Which means the victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town!"

As the two of them start leaping with joy, Burgh retrieves a small box from a randomly appearing assistant. With a smirk on my face, I turn away from the overly mushy scene and head into the foliage instead, somehow completely unnoticed the entire time. Slipping into the greenery, Venipede still right behind me, my eyes scan for a pair of familiar pokemon, both of which bolt right past me. Both Shinx and Murk zoom between the trees, disappearing from sight and making me roll my eyes. The two of them have been racing since we got here, for some reason thinking this place was perfect for it. Well, whatever makes them happy, I guess.

Quickly shoving that thought aside, I follow after the two, determined to catch them this time before they manage to upset anyone. Per usual, the Venipede follows me quietly, like a little baby Ducklett does to its mother. How cute. Sort of. Turns out, the two have already caused a problem, seeing as it seems that Shinx probably used Charge to blind Murk during flight and made the poor bird slam into a tree. While the two of them are arguing, clearly, at the base of said tree, a few bug types are above them, looking none too happy.

"Enough, you two," I sigh sadly. "Let's all get along. We need to leave soon."

Both of them look up, my kitten sparking happily and beginning to skip around my feet and legs. Murk, the more mature of the two, somehow, simply flits over through the air and lands on my shoulder. Not really surprising, of course – they both hate their pokeballs – but this isn't the time to think about that.

"Alright, alri- Shinx! Please!"

The kitten freezes, looking up with cute, wide eyes. Giving a sigh, my arms open up, the blue furred baby leaping into my arms with a happy yip. Behind me, a very sad cry of a Venipede catches my attention. While the now satisfied bug types that had been disturbed disappear – apparently me snapping at the two of them, in a way, has appeased them – my eyes turn back to a sad looking centipede pokemon. It just breaks my heart to see the sadness there, but that particular one has the ability poison point, probably. And last time I checked, living things and poison don't mix…

"Well… you might have swarm, too," I hum quietly, cocking my head to study the pokemon.

A telling indicator of an ability is to find things that go with it. For instance, a pokemon with the ability poison point, usually has bumpy looking skin or scales or whatever. Anything that would allow a small poisonous barb to stick out of the skin to infect whatever attacks it. This particular bug type happens to look completely smooth, no little bumps anywhere on the shell. At least, not visibly. Crouching down, I glide my hand across the surface, carefully, just to check. The stroke seems to make the Venipede shudder before giving a pleased chirp.

No pricks on my hand, so no poison point… Perfect!

"Well, I don't see why not, then," I smile calmly, adjusting my hold on Shinx.

Just as carefully as petting it, I lift the rather small bug in my hands, placing it on my other empty shoulder, much to its pleasure. With all three happy, and my balance against Murk restored, my feet spin me toward the door. Note to self, grab a pokeball for Venipede, since it seems to want to come with me… And double check that it wants to come with…

"Where do you think you're going?"

My legs freeze right at the threshold to the gym, sheepishly turning me around to face a frowning Burgh. Whose frown quickly flips into a sneaky grin. He has something planned, no doubt, which was why I'd attempted to leave in the first place. It will probably be something either rather painful for my emotions or humiliating to my pride. Or, in a very terrible worst case scenario, both…

"Did you think you could leave without a goodbye? Not a chance! Now get back in here and let's have a battle!"

Battle?

* * *

How does this keep happening?

Sitting on the field before me is my Murkrow, affectionately named Murk, ready for a second battle against a gym leader. Why exactly Burgh wants to fight me so badly, no clue, but it's a pain in the neck! Lenora probably told him how they managed to convince me into battling her the first time, since he quickly cited my need to be ready for a 'journey.' Of which, by the way, I'm technically not even going on! Haven't been given a starter yet, people! Apparently no one else besides myself and my mother, who has screeched at me every morning for the past couple days about it, truly realized that… Dad did, actually… He just didn't care…

I don't think Lenora did, either…

Jerks.

"You can go first, if you like!" Burgh grins, absolutely ecstatic.

"You're all jerks," I grumble quietly. "Murk, start us off with a Tackle!"

And my bird takes off into the air, a great distance over the field.

"Dwebble, Protect!" Burgh calls out, his first pokemon already set and waiting.

As my bird dives down, zooming into range, that annoying little shield comes up, blocking out all damage from the bug. Instead of slamming into the annoying shield, however, Murk has the foresight to swing around and loop back my way instead. So much for the Tackle. But his momentum is enough to rocket him back into the air, enough distance to dodge anything that Burgh might throw our way.

"Interesting," Burgh hums. "Your Murkrow forgoing the attack and instead looping around to use momentum to ascend again… Where did it learn that?"

Thinking for a moment, my mind returns back to the forest, where this same bird had used its surroundings to its advantage. Murk had stayed in the shadows when it could, then zoomed out when it thought it had a chance… He's always known how to use his area.

"He's just a natural," I shrug, giving a smile up to my bird who cries in agreement.

"A natural, huh?" the gym leader muses. "Well, let's see how natural he is! Dwebble, Rock Wrecker!"

My eyes lock onto the small boulder forming between the bug's claws, then completely ignore it as the bug launches it upwards. Murk effortlessly dodges it, pulling a dodge roll and flip just for performance sake. Now the immaturity is starting to come out – what a show off.

"Murk! Gust!"

And just like the last battle, the gym leader across from me braces low to the ground as the bird pulls his wings back before flicking them forward. At such a distance, the effect isn't as great, but it's enough to kick up a bit of dust, enough to effect the bug's sight. Sandstorm isn't the only way to affect eyesight.

"Dive into Tackle!"

With a final flick of his wings into a backflip, my friend does just that. Swooping down low to level off, the bird hits the slightly blinded bug straight on, the gym leader finally clearing his own eyes to gasp.

"Dwebble! Get up!"

It's a rather impressive sight to watch the little shell covered thing climb back to its… feet? I guess they're feet… Anyway, its back up and raring to go, making me frown slightly. As the battle's adrenaline starts to pump, though, I push it down – no enjoyment out of it this time. Instead, my arms cross while studying the opponent before me, trying to find a suitable win. Murk, probably seeing the thoughts cross my face, lands a few feet ahead of me, stoically awaiting any further orders. Burgh, on the other hand, stands across from me, looking a bit confused.

"Something wrong, Adlien?"

"No, go ahead. Murk will dodge."

He gives me a look before shrugging and ordering an X-Scissor from Dwebble. Which Murk does impressively dodge. While Burgh does his one-sided battle over there, my eyes finally lock onto a suitable target for a win. Why not do a repeat, since he's set it up so perfectly? Giving a look up at Murk, who is dodging small boulders left and right, my mind is made up.

"Murk! Dive for the scarf!" I call out, pointing decisively at… Burgh.

His fault for wearing a scarf…

"Wait, what!?"

Murk gives a screech, which sounds an awful lot like a cackle, and dives downward, swooping right by a surprised Dwebble towards the gym leader. Burgh, in hilarity, ducks to the side, running out of the trainer box. My ever faithful Murk, however, follows after him, screeching in annoyance.

"Dwebble! Help!"

"Quit running," I call out in amusement, smirk on my face. "You're just making this more and more hilarious for the rest of us. And embarrassing yourself."

"Dwebble!"

After about five minutes of him running around and Murk dodging X-Scissors and Rock Wreckers – he may have taken a few hits, slowing him down – my bird finally catches up to Burgh, yanking the scarf right from his throat. Moving target and attacker put together, that's a win in my book. Like he's done this before – duh, he has! – Murk banks away from a rather irritated Burgh, who attempted to snatch his scarf back, and ducks under a final Rock Wrecker. One small leap from myself, and the soft red fabric is in my own hands. Waving it around, a grin lights up my face as both opponent gym leader and pokemon groan.

"Round one, mine!"

"How is that a win!?" Burgh huffs, glaring at me.

"Murk not only had to retrieve something," I sigh with a small smile on my face as said bird lands on my shoulder, "but also had to dodge a separate attacker. Far more difficult than you realize once you stop and think about it."

Burgh does just that, a thoughtful look on his face, and then realization strikes. With a resigned smile, he gives me a nod before walking over, holding out his hand.

"I assume that means Dwebble loses, then?"

"That's correct," I nod, sending Murk off to the sidelines and into a tree. "Here's your scarf… It's soft…"

"I know," the gym leader laughs, replacing the fabric around his neck. "Now then, are all these battles going to be like this?"

"Probably…"

He gives a dramatic sigh, striding across the field to pat a depressed looking Dwebble on the head. After a few seconds of quiet words between the two of them, the gym leader recalls his pokemon and returns to his trainer box on the other side of the field.

"Well, then," he calls, finally on his own side. "Let's start round two! Who would you like to work with next?"

"It's not like I have another one," I grouch, giving him a look. "Just my kitten."

A desperate cry denies my words. Turning around, my eyes land on both Shinx and the rather attached Venipede that's been following me around. It gives me a look from below, and for a second it occurs to me that it might want to battle for me as well… Burgh _is_ a three-on-three battler, now that I think about it. But he knew before that only two pokemon actually travelled _with_ me, as well.

"I think your Venipede wants to step up," Burgh chimes out. "Why not give the guy a chance?"

" _My_ Venipede? And 'guy'?"

"Yep! Didn't know it was male?"

"Oh, be quiet," I grumble. "How can you even tell?"

"Carefully."

With a groan, I turn to Venipede and give it a questioning look. After a moment of though, in which the exact words 'why not' came into play, my hand gestures to the field for it. With a happy cry, the bug scuttles out, shivering in what can only be excitement. This might be an actual _battle_ pokemon…

"Alright, then," Burgh chuckles. "If you'll go with a new pokemon, I should, too! Oh Sewaddle! Come on out, would you?"

Slightly surprisingly, a Sewaddle does exactly that, swinging into the arena by a sticky string. Landing on the field, it stands proudly with a hyperactive chirp.

"Alright," I muse quietly. "I started last time, Burgh."

"So I'll start this time," he nods. "Sewaddle! Bug Bite!"

And so it begins.

"Venipede, Rollout to dodge!" I call, the move barely getting the bug out of there. "Now Rollout for attack!"

Still in the same roll, Venipede swerves around and redirects for a slightly jittery Sewaddle, which Burghs demands to dodge. The little caterpillar does as directed, using String Shot to pull itself into the air and out of the way. Venipede just barely stops before the line, skidding on its legs to a halt.

"Let's try this again, then. Venipede," I call, catching my partner's attention, "Defense Curl!"

Luckily, Venipede does know that move. It's a rather basic one. As commanded, the bug immediately does as asked, then shifts into another Rollout as my voice echoes. The caterpillar yet again dodges with String Shot by Burgh's command. This is going to be a pain. Now I know how he felt dealing with Murk while using his Dwebble. That stupid caterpillar is going to drive me crazy with all that swinging around. Wait… swinging… Sewaddle can only control it's direction on that string once before having to use another… Hmm…

"Sewaddle! String Shot on Venipede."

"Wait for it," I breathe, watching closely as Sewaddle gears up.

Burgh gives me a funny look. Venipede stands ready, bracing itself for whatever may come, and most likely preparing to avoid being wrapped in disgusting string stuff. A moment later, however, as Sewaddle's string sticks to my partner's shell, Burgh sees the mistake.

"Rollout again! And keep it up!"

"Sewaddle! Cut the string, quick!"

Too late. As Venipede leaps and curls into a fast moving ball, effectively wrapping itself, Sewaddle is yanked forward. The second my bug lands, it bursts forward to meet the flying caterpillar head on, sending the tiny bug flying and out of the field.

"Win," I chirp, skipping over to the fallen bug. "And it looks kind of, uh…"

"Knocked out?" Burgh sighs.

"Yep…"

"Of course.

* * *

Today must be a slow day. After getting Sewaddle a good check-up, Burgh sent out his final pokemon first. A Whirlipede. Shinx, raring for battle… did nothing but dodge at my command. He seemed pretty peeved about it, what with his little alpha complex near bursting at the seams, but he did it anyway. Probably because, and I regret nothing about this, I promised him he could have whatever he wanted, within reason, from the pokemart…

Bribery works…

In the end, I declared my victory by sending a Whirlipede mid Steamroller out of the ring, just like Sewaddle. Only Sewaddle had been knocked out completely by accident. Said bug is now comfortably sat on Burgh's shoulder.

"Now that is interesting," Burgh chuckles, hands behind his back with his pokemon standing beside him.

Leavanny sighs a fond agreement.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I hum, watching Shinx chase around a deactivated pokeball…

"Is he always like that?"

"Yes."

"Huh…" he chuckles. "Well, moving on, I do believe that, despite not actually aiming for it, you've earned this!"

I turn to see Burgh holding out his hand, a very familiar item sat in his palm. There sits an insect badge, the very thing that I'm pretty sure I _never_ wanted to win… With a pointed glare at him, my fingers pluck the stupid thing from him, well aware he'll convince me to take it anyway.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Lenora gave you an adjusted badge, too!"

Wait, what!?


	9. Fishing For What?

Yay! Because I haven't actually looked at this chapter for about, oh, several months, I'm not entirely sure if it's any good. On the bright side, watch Ash fail at fishing! Again! Only in real time words! Seriously, I don't think he's ever been very successful with catching a fish…

Remember that I love Reviews! Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?

 _Univerce_

* * *

 **Fishing For What?**

As it turns out, the small Venipede _does_ want to be with me for a while. How long, who knows? But so long as the little bug is happy, there's no real reason to question it. So, at the moment, it's quietly settled onto one of my shoulders, Murk hovering around above my head and Shinx skipping along beside me. The pokeball he's got as a toy now, a regular pokeball, actually, that's deactivated, thankfully still works and can minimize. So it is currently extremely small and around his neck like a sort of necklace.

Burgh had been absolutely happy to see me going off on an actual Journey… But not until he'd given me a celebration dinner of sorts. He actually kept me after the 'gym battle' we had and introduced me to several types of dishes that bug type pokemon love, one of which the small Venipede seemed addicted to. Just a collection of berries, really, that were sliced up among cabbage and tossed together. In other words, Fruit Salad…

Anyway, after a conversation with my father, who told me a bit about his own journey, and a very _long_ one with my mother on the responsibilities of owning a pokemon, everything was set. While the bug type gym leader had done his best to convince me to go, and so had my father – mother was against it, of course – the choice was set by my pokemon. Well, them actually being 'mine' is what set it in stone. My mother would have told me to get rid of them the second I set foot into the house, after all. Especially the little Venipede, who is now referred to as Pill. Because he looks so much like an extremely oversized pill when he curls up. Point is, my mother is _not_ getting rid of my friends. No way in hell.

"What do you think, guys?" I muse, watching the people move about Castelia. "Move onto the desert? Then Nimbasa City?"

Murk dives down, hovering before me and giving an approving cry. Shinx cheers himself bouncing out in front of me with joy and glee. Pill, unlike them, just snuggles into my shoulder, seeming rather content with whatever choice we stick to. Clearly he'll be the one who's just happy to have a hug and a home. Well, that's his own thing.

"Alright, then. Nimbasa City it is."

Or, it would be.

"Adlien!"

But life doesn't work like that.

Turning around, my eyes land on a joyful Ash and company. Complete with a brand new face. A blonde stands among the group with an adjusted bowl cut and green beanie cap. White skirt, orange vest, white undershirt, she's clearly more comfortable in clothes that fit students… If she's a student, then that means her family wants her educated, so middle or upper class. Wonder what a girl whose parents clearly want her to be informed is doing with a group of pokemon trainers. Then again, maybe she's able to multi-task well enough to do both.

"Hello, Adlien," Cilan grins, looking particularly pleased today. "Wonderful day, right?"

"Ignore him," Iris sighs. "So, are you going to enter?"

"Enter?" I hum, giving them a bored look.

"The fishing competition!" Ash cheers, the blonde going wistful at the words – weird. "We're all going to enter! Iris and I are competing against each other, too. Whoever catches the biggest water-type pokemon wins!"

"Fun," I shrug, enjoying the way Pill snickers quietly in my ear. "But I'll pass. Fishing isn't my thing."

Cilan gasps almost instantly. "What!? How so!?" he demands, almost scandalized. "Fishing is an absolute must for any pokemon trainer! How can one simply deny-"

"I'm not a trainer," I point out to him. "I don't even _know_ what I am. Those battle against Lenora and Burgh were just-"

Ash's face lights up like a Christmas tree. "You fought Burgh!? You're challenging the gyms, then!? That's great! Now I've got another rival in Unova. I wonder if you're as strong as Trip is or if…"

As he trails off into la-la land with his words, my ears quickly block him out, turning back to Cilan who is smiling patiently. How he can manage it, I'll never know. That kid must have some very hyper siblings to keep pace with Ash and his million lightyears a minute train of thought. Not to mention the clearly split second decisions said trainer probably makes every day, if not every few hours…

"Like I was saying," I continue, ignoring the words from a very pumped pokemon trainer, "I'm not actually a _trainer_. I don't know what I am, but trainer isn't the word for it. Probably just regular traveler, maybe talk to a few of the gym leaders. But the pokemon with me are not for battles or contests. Just company."

"I see," Cilan nods, looking thoughtful. "But still, even a trainer who is not a _trainer_ needs to know the necessity of fishing!"

Knowing that argument will get me nowhere, like it seems to do with everyone, a heavy sigh escapes me. This might end up being a very long day. So, instead of trying to make it even longer than necessary, my mind quickly comes up with an alternative.

"How about this? I'll go with you guys, but won't sign up. Instead, you guys will do whatever it is during the competition and I'll watch for future reference. A sort of experience," I offer, hoping Cilan will take the offer. "I don't want another pokemon anyway. The three with me are plenty company for a journey around Unova."

While the green-haired boy muses quietly, Iris pops up next to me, grinning like a loon, her eyes sparkling. Clearly she's all for this plan as she nods quickly, taking my hand and pulling me along down the sidewalk. Why she feels the need to drag me along I won't even question, although I will question why she's so intent on dislocating my shoulder. But oh well, so long as she doesn't try to break something. A dislocation is a quicker heal than a broken bone.

"This is going to be great!" the blonde squeals. "Oh, I hope I catch something adorable!"

"You'll do great, Bianca," Ash pipes up, moving rather quickly with the others.

Iris is still dragging me along.

"Before I completely forget, though," Cilan chimes in. "Bianca, this is Adlien, a friend of ours from Nacrene City. Adlien, this is Bianca."

Seeing where this is going, my eyes turn to the blonde, nodding quietly to her while she grins and starts an entire monologue. Whatever she's saying goes in one ear and out the other, nothing really sticking save her name and that she loves both cute and strong pokemon… So, basically all pokemon out there? Or is it the cute and strong _looking_ pokemon that she loves? Or maybe she's just quirky and it completely depends on her first impression and the presentation of the pokemon for her to decide. That's how contests work, after all.

Is she a contest judge, then?

* * *

Why does it feel like déjà vu? Oh, right… Because Ash is being loud despite me telling him to keep his noise level to a minimum. He clearly wants another knock over the head. But since they _all_ are worked up, I suppose it can't truly be helped. Finally, the others disappear into the tent, giving me some peace and quiet.

Cilan seems really into this fishing thing, probably from some very good past experience or a great deal of pride in his own ability. Either way, his words did have some truth to them. Even if I'm not a pokemon trainer for contests or battles, I _am_ a pokemon trainer of some sort. Meaning any and all types of pokemon and the ways to catch them should be familiar to me, even if they won't be used by me. Having said so, I might as well give the connoisseur a chance, my gaze sliding over the area of the canal to study all the aspects of the competition. So far, everything looks pretty familiar to me, even if the scenario is different.

A few battle rings have been set up around a few different wooden piers. Boys and girls of varying ages and possibly experience have applied for admission, obviously, and are currently practicing their swings and their battling where space allows. One of the proctors for the fishing competition seems to be going about checking competition badges on all those who applied and handing out specialized pokeballs to be used. Really, it's just a regular one with a fish stamp on it, but whatever works.

So really, it seems like a boring old pokemon competition, much like the ones done in Pinwheel Forest during holidays. The officials of Nacrene City's council will pick out competition supervisors and those people will decide how it works. Usually, though, it's just a regular capture competition, in which a few pokeballs are allotted to every participant in the competition and they go into the forest. There's a few proctors at the edge of the forest and all competitors are divided into different groups to head into the forest at different times, allowing minimal chances for cheating. Once they've entered the forest, they're usually giving half an hour to a full hour to catch something and return.

My dad's won the last three years or Summer Solstice Festival competitions in a row.

"This is gonna be great!"

Turning away from the competition field, my eyes catch Ash racing from the tent with the others, a few more contestants following after them. They all race towards the piers, getting ready for the start of the competition. Far more calmly, I stride after them all, my pokemon seeming just as bored as myself. Maybe Cilan was right and signing up would have been a good idea. Or maybe not, judging by the way Bianca has hooked a wild Ash…

She's right, though. It doesn't count if she catches Ash. Unless he magically becomes a water type.

Staring at the competitors, my eyes catch a few strange occurrences. For instance, a couple rods breaking mid cast or lacking enough fishing line. Some of them even have faulty pokeballs that are either deactivated or duds, not even opening to capture the fish being reeled in. Something is very wrong here. Nevertheless, the others are having their fun watching the connoisseur demonstrate how to fish. Including the type of lure to be used for different types of pokemon. Strangely enough, he has a lure shaped like… himself…

Narcissism… Who knew?

Slowly but surely, the fool of a connoisseur draws his lure back in, and before long yanks a flailing fish pokemon out of the water. With a flick of the fishing rod, said pokemon goes head first into the battle arena, one of the first to be reeled in as others battle their own respective water types in other arena. Shortly after landing in the water, the now revealed Basculin growls at an emerging Pansage. Seems Cilan wants this one.

Well, this is officially a very boring event. Hopefully something good happens sometime soon. Preferably before Shinx tries to _make_ something happen, which he seems rather close to doing. Pill, still sat on my shoulder, grumbles quietly from her spot, watching as the many trainers begin to reel in their own contest entries. Or, at least, attempting to.

With a spin on my heel, my feet carry me down along the canal walkway, checking on how everyone's doing on their entries. As said earlier, some have lost their rods to breaks in the material or have insufficient fishing line in their reels, others still unable to activate their pokeballs. This is still incredibly sad. Among all of these people, it seems that one small child is having the most trouble, her line looking rather tangled. And none of the other competitors seems to have noticed either, or simply don't care… My feet move me automatically, watching the little girl getting close to tears as she pulls at the fishing line.

"Don't do that," I pipe up, closing in from behind. "You'll just make the tangle worse."

Thankfully, this is one of the rods that has a fair amount of fishing line. Perfect.

"Here, let me," I offer, smiling kindly as I crouch next to her, taking the rod from her hands. "When you run across a knot like this and are on a crunch for time, the best thing to do is just cut the string away."

Shinx yips softly next to me, nuzzling the young child as she whimpers, still close to a breakdown. Murk leaps from my shoulder to perch on hers instead, nuzzling her himself as well. The only one who remains with me is Pill, who instead chooses to slip from the other shoulder into my lap. I carefully lean the rod against my shoulder to quickly search my pockets. It had occurred to me that in order to cut a fishing line, you need something that can actually _cut_. A soft hum from Pill in my lap returns my attention to the fishing rod, seeing the line neatly severed.

And the Venipede spitting out the other section.

"Thank you, Pill," I chuckle, stroking the bug's shell.

Now having a severed fishing line, my fingers string the untangled line along the rod, dragging a good portion through the final ring. To finish it off, I retrieve the hook on the old line, remove with Pill's help and tie it on with a noose knot. With a quick check of my work, my gaze returns to the little girl, eyes softening while holding the rod out to her.

"Here. Now try."

Smile spread across my face, I watch the little girl continue her attempt at fishing for the duration of the competition. Ignoring the outraged cries of a certain connoisseur about some dumb fish he managed to catch. Along with the pained cries of a certain battler as a pink blob of tentacles gropes- I mean, hugs him to death. And even past that, where pokemon begin to appear from pokeballs almost randomly as some chick with outrageous hair and a man with far less outrageous hair and a Meowth start screaming- Wait, what?

"I get it! They're obviously a team of rocket scientists!"

Please tell me that wasn't Bianca spouting something stupid…

"Uh, they're really not that kind of team," Ash mutters.

It was Bianca, then.

"They're bad guys who go around stealing people's pokemon."

That settles it, then.

"Shinx, Murk," I whisper to the two hovering next to me, "fetch those bags."

As pokemon appear onto what is no doubt about to become a battlefield, the two of them dash from my side towards the bags. Pill hops from my shoulder, standing defensively in front of me as it gives a quiet cry. My gaze focuses on the pokemon battle before me, watching Bullet Seed and a Thunderbolt bounce of a mask. The two boys from the travelling trio have called out a Pansage and Pikachu, not a bad choice with all things considered. But a Yamask and Woobat on the other side for the creepy adults show a great deal of resistance. That ghost type is pretty smart to use its mask like that – not many would dare try with something so precious…

Until, of course, Shinx cries out a bit too loudly.

Several sets of eyes turn away as the pokemon in battle clash yet again, the flying opponents falling to the ground from the hit. Standing at the water's edge, my little kitten friend is watching the water in dismay where several pokeballs are floating along. A number of them suspiciously open. As everyone starts questioning what's happening, my sight just barely catches the glimpse of pink as another ball opens, a cute Tympole flopping out and into the water.

"They're all empty? They've escaped!"

The red head is only partially correct. Another flash of pink, looking very familiar as well, and a blue Basculin sails out of the ball with a happy sounding cry. As it splashes back into the water, Cilan yells out for the fish in surprise. Of course he would memorize the stupid fish as soon as he caught it – too confident in his ability.

"That stupid Shinx!"

Hearing those few words, my eyes quickly snap to and narrow at the red head as she glares down at my partner. He glares back, unfazed, and starts to spark as he uses Charge, a perfect tactic for the moment. She gets any closer, a stray spark might hit and paralyze her, just like with any pokemon – humans are animals just like them, after all. To my slight surprise, though, she doesn't step closer, but calls on the Woobat.

"Tackle it!"

Crap. "Murk, Aerial Ace!"

My call is followed swiftly with a crowing, a black blur swooping down and slamming into the bat. As the offending pokemon hits the ground yet again, the man in the ugly uniform calls for the Yamask's Haze. Smart move, although it won't do much for getting them those pokemon back. The air is filled with the dark substance, inspiring coughing fits everywhere, and Murk is quick to hover in front of Shinx, using a weak Gust to keep the smoke back. While the others reign in their rampant hacking of their lungs, my attention turns to the two pokemon making their ways to me. Neither seem worse for wear, either.

"Good job, you two," I nod at them, letting Murk land on my shoulder and Shinx leap into my arms. "And good thinking with the Charge, bud. Maybe you'll be more brains than brawn."

Pill, still on the ground, whimpers sadly from his place, making me giggle and crouch down. Shifting my pokemon into one arm, I scoop up the little bug and settle him back on my shoulder, thankful when Murk flaps from my other and takes off. With two of them in my hold and the third out of anyone's reach – he's gone and perched on top of a nearby lamp post – my feet carry me toward the others.

"Where'd they go now!?"

Ash seems to have taken to the Lenora style of doing things. Bull-charge, at the ready. Cilan and Iris, though, are being a bit more cautious and checking the area. Bianca is just standing there, dazed and confused. Every other trainer who was participating, on the other hand, has vanished from sight. Most likely they didn't want to get caught in the pokemon battle and would come to see the results soon, when all the noise would truly be calmed down. No doubt they're hiding in the alleyways, some even brave enough to just distance themselves down the canal and standing next to the waterway.

"Does it really matter?" I hum. "If they're gone, that's a good thing. All the pokemon are safe and the criminals are nowhere around to cause further problems. That we know of, at least."

Of course, life doesn't like me like that. The sound of a small engine shakes my eardrums as the tent behind them begins to move. Apparently it wasn't much a tent, though, since the roof breaks apart and lifts, a duo and their pokemon counterpart rising out. Well… there they are…

Stupid Ash.

"Trust me! One day your Pikachu's gonna be all ours!"

"Never underestimate the power of Team Rocket!"

"You better watch your twerpish backs!"

Did they really just threaten us? A bunch of kids? As the three of them rise further into the air, my eyes land on the gear on their backs and widen to the size of plates – jetpacks. Since when do washed up criminals like them get such awesome stuff!? That's just not right.

Once they're several stories up, the 'tent' shudders, dust goes flying, and Murk is somehow right in front of me, using a weak Gust to keep it all back. Apparently the 'tent' wasn't built quite right, either, as it now lays in a collapsed pile of debris, bits of woods and metal strewn about. A particular connoisseur is already dived into the wreckage, clearly looking for something important. The others are watching as this 'Team Rocket' flies off in their gear, stuff they really shouldn't have… No fair.

"My next birthday present better be a jet pack," I hum to myself, ignoring the looks from the three pokemon with me. "Jet pack…"

"Where is it!?"

Cilan's desperation drags my attention to the wreckage again, spying him pulling out a collection of broken wood. But not just any broken wood, no. It's a-

"It's just an old rod _painted_ gold…"

The poor connoisseur hangs his head at the discovery, his Pansage patting him on the shoulder in comfort. Is that seriously why he's risking the need for a tetanus shot? Really?

So sad…


	10. Electric Rodents

Good day people! Live long and keep reading. Enjoy! Because I've got nothing else to actually say about this and that says something… I should really remember to think about these things. Anyway, enjoy!

REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

 _Univerce_

* * *

 **Electric Rodents**

I find it quite odd how I've managed to get stuck with these people. Could have sworn that the point of me leaving Burgh's gym was to get away from him and these fools and… do something else… Why did I leave the Castelia Gym again? Uh… And how did we get lost in the wooded areas? Oh, right… the stupid squirrel thing…

About an hour ago, give or take a few minutes, Bianca had attempted to catch a particular pokemon called an Emolga. This Emolga, though, apparently has no desire to ever be a part of the blonde's team. So even when the blonde brought out a Mincinno to battle and hopefully catch the flying rodent, said rodent avoided capture with a Discharge and made a break for it. Only to be quickly pursued by a determined Bianca and Axew, who had a pair of apples with him. No real clue on the little dragon, honestly, but Bianca sure doesn't give up. Ash and Cilan actually picked themselves up as well and chased after a slightly panicked Iris who was racing to catch her baby pokemon before he got too far.

That left me as the odd girl out. And now the odd girl wandering through the woods. Pinwheel Forest is one thing, having grown up traipsing through those trees. This place is nothing like back home.

Strolling along down a random path that was hidden by some undergrowth, the four of us – my pokemon are people, too! – keep our eyes peeled. One of the idiots is bound to pop out of the vegetation eventually. My bet is that it's Ash and he'll be dumb enough to hold still while my fist rams into the top of his head. Feet carrying me along past tree after tree, the area somehow manages to get darker with every moment. How, no honest clue aside from the trees moving in on every side…

Finally breaking away from the dense forest, my eyes land on a large expanse of water – a lake! Heck yeah! With a happy sigh, I let all my pokemon down, who quickly zoom towards the water and start to play. Pill mostly just sits in the shallow water, Shinx and Murk playing in the deeper sections. Why exactly Murk just dives in and out, I'm a bit confused, but Shinx is enjoying splashing around on the surface, crying happily every few moments.

Fun is fun, right?

Heaving a sigh, my feet move forward, carrying me to the water's edge where Pill is still sitting comfortably. Taking a seat myself, my fingers play with the laces of my shoes, undoing them and slipping off both plus the socks. That done, I lift my legs up and over Pill, testing the water with my toes before sinking my feet into the cool water. Just beneath my knees, Pill chirps happily in his buggy language, making me smile. Quite the interesting little thing, he is, with the way he manages to communicate. And somehow make me understand.

Beside me, a ringing nuisance hits my ears. Eyes turning towards my bag, a slight frown crosses my lips at the thought of answering the X-Transceiver within. Most likely it's my mother calling to nag me about not coming home yet. But knowing my father, wandering around Castelia is no adventure. Maybe wandering the sewers would be, but there's no way anyone is getting me down there into that nasty collection of much and who knows what.

With a resigned sigh, after ending the rant and debating for a moment, my hand dives into the bag. Several seconds later, after digging through numerous random objects, the ringing gets louder as the little gadget appears. Maybe strapping it back onto my wrist would be a good idea – no more digging around for it. One click on the call button smashes the idea.

"ADIE! ARE YOU OKAY!? ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE!? TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW AND MOMMA WILL COME GET YOU!"

Not happening. "Volume, mother. I'm fine, and honestly have no clue where I am. Cilan's the one with the map and he's off chasing after an Emolga with the others at the moment. I'm just sitting at a lake and waiting for the bolts of lightning and fires to stop appearing."

"Oh, oka- WAIT, WHAT!?"

"Volume, mother," I remind her. "Pretty sure there's some Swoobat in these woods."

"MY POOR BABY'S LOST!"

"And she's gone." With a click, my eyes watch the thing in my hand before taping the button again, ceasing more ringing. "Hi, Dad. How's Mom? She having a panic attack? I suggest some strong liquor and then some chocolate."

He laughs into the line, his face appearing bright and happy on the tiny screen. "I already know that cure. And look! We have a transceiver now so we can see you!"

"Aren't we lucky."

"Ease up, sweetie. Your mother was breathing down my neck for it since she can't have you around physically. In fact, the only reason you didn't see her a second ago is because she forgot we have one of these," he chuckles. "Now stay right there while I capture a screenshot… I think… Or maybe it's the blue button?"

A long groan slips from my throat. "Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"You're so sad."

Sporadic bouts of electricity and smoke rising from the forest ensure me that the others are alive, although being 'well' is questionable. With nothing better to do, really, save talk to my parents, I call my pokemon back to me, Murk taking to the air while Pill takes his perch and Shinx cuddles in my arms. That done, the transceiver raises again to see my father, other pokemon now clearly in the shot.

"How's that picture going?"

"Oh, be quie- Got it! Uh oh… You weren't supposed to have pokemon in that picture."

A smirk crosses my face as I turn the tiny webcam away from me. "Too bad."

"Aw, come on!"

"No. You left me in the forest where who knows what could have caught me so you get absolutely no sympathy from me."

"You're so mean!"

"IS THAT MY DAUGHTER!?"

 _Click!_ No more family time. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and whatnot, but my mother going obsessive over my health and safety has gotten on my nerves. Letting the gadget stay on my wrist, my ears block out the ringing to instead pay attention to the sounds surrounding me. There's bound to be a signal or something that they've set off. Maybe a rockslide or a few fallen trees? Wait, is Ash _really_ that destructive? During battle, of course, but when he's just chasing after someone else looking for a pokemon? Maybe not so much…

A Scolipede stalks by, looking particularly pissed with multiple burns scattered along its body. That has to hurt. With a look at Pill and Shinx, who leap for my arms in fear, I shrug at my thought and follow after the bug, carefully keeping my distance. After a few minutes, it turns around and glares at me, receiving my bored stare in return. When we both do nothing, it turns back around and keeps walking, me still right behind it. Several minutes later, it repeats the process, giving me an even more aggravated glare. Yet again giving nothing and doing nothing, the large bug turns around and trudges off again. My feet carry me after it.

Only after several repeats of this process, with varying amounts of time between, it finally stops in a large set of bushes. Forcing its way in, pained grunts and cries are the giveaway that it definitely got attacked and needs some help. After setting Shinx and Pill down on the ground, both protesting it greatly, my hands dig through the bag at my side before pulling out a few Rawst berries and a collapsible bowl. How Dad knew I would need the bowl, beyond me.

Thank whatever that he did, though.

First thing's first, though, and I dig my fingers into the fruit, breaking them into pieces over the bowl and pulling away the cores. Setting the berries in, the lid snaps tightly on top, my eyes catching the Scolipede's attention turning back to me yet again. Carefully, my hands press down on the container, crushing the berries, before pulling it apart to full size and pressing it again. Happy that there's a lot of juices and mushed fruit in there, my hands digs through the bag again, pulling out an Occa berry and a Sitrus berry. After removing those cores, they're added to the mush and the lid is snapped in place.

When it feels like the thing is a nice paste, my attention turns to a curious looking Scolipede that stares down over me. It's a bit surprising that it moved so close to an unknown being in the woods, but then again, it probably smelled all the berries being demolished.

"Hold still, okay?" I hum, snapping the lid off the bowl. "This might hurt a bit."

Shinx bounces onto my head from wherever he was sitting and cries out, sounding muffled. It makes a little more sense, though, when the large bug leans closer to him and pulls back, another Sitrus berry in its mouth. It tosses the berry up, opens its mouth and catches the falling orb with ease. Impressive. Once it's swallowed, it calmly lays down in front of me, head still up and attentive as my hands reach out with some of the pasty berry on it. Although it hisses and growls the entire time, it never bites at me.

"All done," I sigh, patting the last bit of pasty stuff onto the bug's bent over forehead. "Whoever did this is an idiot and needs a good smack to the head."

The Scolipede just lays its head down onto the grass, no longer caring if it's out in the open or not. With a soft smile, I pat the poor thing on the head and pack up, placing Pill back on my shoulder just before Shinx leaps into my arms. After a quiet goodbye, to which the large pokemon simply huffs and gives what might have been a…bug purr? We start back off towards the sounds of explosions and electricity.

Fun.

* * *

The campsite looks just like it did before everyone ran off earlier, save a few changes to the people themselves. My eyes are currently locked onto the scene of a pathetically crouched Bianca, wondering just what exactly made the happy go lucky girl from the fishing trip and pokemon hunt disappear. If someone broke something of hers, they better apologize soon. I don't want to deal with a mopey Bianca – it's bad enough dealing with Ash. It becomes a bit clearer a few moments later when Iris bounds up to me and pulls out a pokeball, introducing me to her newest partner.

Emolga.

"So that's what happened," I huff. "Let's just eat dinner, okay?"

And with that, we all stuff our faces. The dessert is apples, much to Bianca's slight annoyance. Something about whip cream, chocolate and sugary junk she doesn't need. Ignoring her, my hand snatches up an apple, taking a large bite out of it before holding it up to Pill's mouth. With a happy cry, the bug takes his own bite, soon followed by a giddy Shinx. Murk swoops down from his perch in the tree nearby and snatches a second apple from the pile, choosing not to spend dinner with us. What a loner.

"So how'd the pokemon hunting go?" I hum, holding another set of apples up for my pokemon.

Bianca starts to wail.

* * *

Striding along behind the others with Cilan, my ears block out the nonsense the trainers ahead of us are spewing. The two of us have been having a wonderful conversation on the many combinations of berries in stews, salads, dressing, desserts and whatnot. Not to mention their versatility and medicinal purposes both in and out of battles. Talking about how great a battle would be is extremely boring, but talking about the aspects used during battles is perfectly okay with me. It's something to talk about and pass the time, at least. Sadly, though, Cilan _isn't_ blocking out the other and his ears perk at something they said, all of us stopping in the middle of the road… They know that's dangerous, right?

"A battle between electric types!" he grins. "A spicy pairing like that could turn out to be electrifying."

"I'd hope so," I mutter under my breath, ignored by the others.

"But I asked first!" Bianca stomps. "And don't forget, _I_ was the one who wanted to catch Emolga first!"

Ash smirks smugly, another side of him that annoys me. "That didn't quite work out, did it, Bianca?"

Said girl freezes in her spot, recovering quickly to jab a finger at him. "Now look. Remember our first battle was kind of short," Bianca reminds us. "So I say let's have a _complete_ battle with Pignite and Emolga this time!"

Well now… This might turn out to be interesting, but not exactly fun to watch.

"Kay, Bianca," Iris smirks. "I accept your battle challenge."

That said, she dashes off, racing ahead of the rest of us who are suddenly scrambling to catch up. Well, they are. I'm quite happy to just walk to catch up to them. Murk will find them for me if need be from the air and if they just happen to be a bit too far off, we'll just catch up to them in the next town.

Following them down the road, though, obviously takes me a few minutes longer than them, so arriving at their chosen battlefield… Well, there's a lot of scorch marks from Pignite. And just as Bianca, who now has Minccino out, call for Hyper Voice, the little electric rodent across from her charges a ball of electricity. And lets it fly, disappearing from its spot as the attack hits while a bright beam from a pokeball takes its place. And last I checked, Iris does _not_ have a Pansage-

Minccino continues with its original command, letting go a Hyper Voice that knocks into the grass type and sends it flying. Right into Emolga, no less, who goes even further away. Getting up, Pansage glares darkly at Minccino, raising its arms up to its head as a bright light grows before letting go of a Hyper Beam. Back to what I was saying, though, Iris does _not_ have a Pansage that knows Hyper Beam, let alone a grass type, so this is clearly cheating. Especially as that Hyper Beam knocks out Bianca's Minccino.

While the blonde calls her pokemon back, stomping her foot in frustration and protests, Iris turns towards the rodent. And she looks upset.

"I don't think the recipe was followed as expected," Cilan sighs, scratching his head while watching his satisfied Pansage.

"Of course it wasn't," I chip in, stepping up to the area, pokemon racing a little further off to nap. "If it was, Emolga would still be on the field with its ear drums breaking. What seems to be the problem? Does the little rodent not know its own trainer's pokemon or something?"

Cilan just gives me a shrug, turning towards the annoying squirrel thing with a weak smile. Stopping next to him, my eyes take in the little pokemon that starts to give waterworks the second Iris begins to chastise it. How on earth is this thing going to learn if it keeps cheating its way out of lessons and discipline? Better question, how does Iris plan to work the rat into her strategies if the selfish thing won't listen to her?

"I don't think Emolga likes battling," Ash pipes up, joining us.

Bianca steps up next to him, staring down at the small electric type as well. "Maybe so. It's not really listening to anything Iris says. Emolga's just doing whatever it wants to do."

The blonde does have a point there. If a pokemon doesn't listen, then it can't exactly battle like the trainer needs it to. Emolga knows that – of course it does, if one could see the bored look on its face. But the little thing just doesn't care enough about battling to really _try_ and do anything related to the 'sport.' Or so Dad's taken to calling it – messaged me dozens of times about it last night, the fool. It's possible that the only way to get Emolga to listen is to pull some tough love or bribe it into doing so. Maybe it'll discover that it quite likes the battling and would be willing to forgo the bribery when asked.

"But wait!" Iris cheers, almost as if a light bulb lit up above her head. "Raising a pokemon the _right_ way is part of a pokemon trainer's training, right Ash?"

Ash, however, just looks confused. "Raising the right way?"

Yup, confused.

"It means building a trusting relationship between both pokemon and trainer," Cilan clear up for him. "The pokemon will then be able to reach its full potential."

"Iris refuses to give up," I simplify, in case he still didn't get it.

Ignoring Ash's comeback, my eyes watch the trainer in question as she crouches down next to her pokemon. Hopefully her determination will get her something good out of this, and not just a nuisance to take care of. Some pokemon just don't like working with people, no matter how much they come to like that person.

"A pokemon battle can be a whole lot of fun if you just put your heart into it, Emolga." Iris takes a shot at it, though. "What do you say we give it one more try?"

But even though they take their positions once again, and Pignite charges forward with a great deal of enthusiasm… Emolga yet again refuses, looking particularly tired of it all, and charges another Volt Switch. This time, a little Snivy pops out, Pignite staring down at the grass type with confusion just like the others. Me? I'm staring toward the direction Emolga's flown to.

Such a smart but lazy rodent.

Turning back to the others after a few good seconds of watching the blankness of Emolga's escape route, my ears tune in to Ash screa-

"You bet!" What'd I miss this time? "So bring it on!"

Clearly something important has happened, since Bianca is bouncing in excitement. Ash turns to the little grass type out on the field of battle, asking the bland question of what it thinks only to receive a shrug. Seriously missed something then. Well, crud. Better pay closer attention from now on or get used to being out of the loop and screwing things up more often than not. Or maybe just sticking next to Cilan for the rest of this adventure – that's a good idea, too.

So everyone moves into position, and barely a second after getting settled into those spots, Bianca starts off an apparent battle. If that's all I missed, then my worries were unfounded. These people are the most uncomplicated in the world. Pignite's Flamethrower, the chose pokemon and attack for Bianca, bursts through the air, quickly broken apart by a Leaf Blade from Snivy, Ash's picks. After that is a Flame Charge, the large pig knocked off course by a well-aimed Leaf Storm.

While the two of them continue to beat each other's brains out, my attention turns to the frustrated Iris standing just under a nearby tree. She's clearly found her Emolga and is rather ticked off with it. Surprisingly, the sound of her frustration stops the battle, a very effective ability, and turns the others attentions to her as well. And even more surprisingly, Snivy gives the poor girl a hand with a vine that slips out from the little grass's collar and swings up, over and around the Emolga's belly. Poor thing looks pretty tired, though, making me wonder how much power it put into using Volt Switch like that.

As soon as the cute act comes out, though, Iris stomps on it. And Emolga gets mad. And Snivy bails out.

Snivy and I watch patiently, the tiny snake-like pokemon on my shoulder, as electricity and sparks bound around the scene. Together, we both sigh and shrug at the view in front of us. Hair puffed up, but surprisingly not like afros, and with spots of dirt covering them from their falls in shock, they all look ridiculous. The connoisseur especially, with his hair spiked upwards. Bianca, though, makes the whole thing a comedy just by saying-

"I'm all over this hairstyle!"

"Is it time for food?" I sigh, watching them all.

Snivy apparently agrees with me, sighing on my shoulder. And I suppose Ash's stomach does as well, the growl it makes echoing far enough to reach even _our_ ears. With a look at each other, my feet carry the both of us closer, completely ignoring the upset Emolga whose cuteness has been completely denied.


End file.
